Dawsey Family One-Shot Series
by Justicerocks
Summary: A series of individual one-shots based on Gabby, Matt and their six kids. Please read first chapter for information and let me know of your prompts.
1. Christmas Tree Lighting

**A\N: **After looking at the promo pics for Chicago Fire episode 3.10 "Santa Bites" on my friends blog. After just a little thinking I decided that I'd write the story and turn it into the first one-shot Dawsey family one-shot series. I figured we could all use some cute Dawsey family one-shots in our lives :) This series is going to be prompt based, so if you have any prompts (words, ideas, songs,) you'd like me to use just review (I accept anonymous reviews), DM me or you can send me a tweet on Twitter, I have almost the same user name (**Twitter Handle: Justicerocks11). **I'll write the prompt and add it as a chapter here and say who its for. The prompts can be anything to do with the Dawsey family in this story and don't have to be in order ( ex. next one can jump ahead or behind in years). Hope this all makes sense and have fun and start thinking about those Dawsey family ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Tree Lighting**

Eight year old Addison knelt down to help her younger sister, four year old Sophia with her coat. Addison had inherited her father's blonde hair, skin tone and blue eyes. She was also becoming quite a leader and was always glad to help out with her younger siblings.

"Soph," She held out the pink glove, "Spread your hands out."

The young girl smiled and let her older sister help her. She had light brown hair and green-blue eyes, she was probably the most easy-going of her siblings as she hardly ever got upset, unless or course someone hurt her, as she could be very sensitive.

"I'm so impressed with you Addie," Matt Casey walked into the coat room carrying two year old Isabelle, "You're a great help."

Addison smiled, "Thanks Dad," The second grader looked up at her father, "Is Mom getting Jake ready?" She asked of her eight-month-old brother.

"Yeah and Jordi is coming too," He spoke of his six year old son, who as he spoke walked into the coatroom.

"Daddy," He dragged his feet over to his father and looked up at him, "Mommy's not ready yet?" He pouted.

"Mommy has to get Jake ready bud," He zipped up the boy's coat and handed him a hat.

Jordi looked at the hat, "Can I wear the fire-fighter one?"

Matt laughed to himself; he could have known that his son was going to ask for that. Out of all his five children Jordi was a spitting image of him and love everything he did.

"Here buddy," He handed him another hat, this one the one he wanted.

"Thanks Daddy," The boy smiled and put the hat on.

"Alright baby," Matt turned his attention to his daughter who was beginning to get restless in his arms, like her mother she always needed to be on the go. "Lets get you all ready."

"Daddy," The girl looked up at her father as he sat her down on the floor and began collecting all of her things.

"Me do?" The two year old asked. "Up," She pointed to her coat and looked at what Jordi was doing with his coat.

"You want to try putting on your coat like that?" Matt asked his daughter and wasn't surprised when she nodded her head, "Alright honey," He set the coat on the ground, "Stand here," He touched the hood of the coat.

Isabelle stood and walked to the other side of the coat and grabbed it with a full fist and threw it over her head, "No on," She pouted miserably as she saw her actions had not gotten her coat on.

"Oh sweetie," Matt had to bite back a laugh, "You don't throw it. Here do you want my help?"

"No!" She shook her blonde head of curls, "Me do!"

"Oh boy," He sighed and knew that this was going to be one of those times where it would be impossible to get her to do anything she couldn't do herself.

"Isabelle's funny," Jordi watched his sister's actions with amusement.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed as she got her boots on.

"No, she needs help," Addison, who was already all dressed walked to her sister, "Do you want my help?"

Isabelle looked up at her older sister, "No!" She tried again to put her coat on.

"Okay," Isabelle simply walked away.

"Sweetheart let Daddy help you. We're going to miss the tree lighting.

"No Daddy," The toddler pouted.

"Uh-oh," Gabby walked in carrying a very warm looking Jacob.

"My thought's exactly," Matt echoed his wife's thoughts. Walking towards her he took Jacob out of her arms and whispered, "Maybe you could help her. After all she is just like you."

Gabby playfully punched his shoulder.

"Owe," He mocked hurt and she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Ewe!" The kids responded almost all in-sync.

Both adults laughed, "Alright is everyone almost ready?" Matt looked at all of his children.

"No!" Sophia giggled, "Daddy and Mommy and Jake and Issy."

"You're to smart for me," He smiled and got Jake's snowsuit and without a major fuss managed to get it on the infant, he put his mitts on, knowing they'd be taken off and a hat as well. Boots somehow also managed to come off but Matt knew all of these things needed to be worn.

"Help," Isabelle finally looked up, "Mommy," She added.

"All right sweetie," Gabby shrugged her coat on and walked over to her daughter. She got her ready and then finished getting ready herself.

They drove to the park and were not surprised to find lots of people already surrounding the un-lit Christmas tree. The family of seven all walked to find a spot and got somewhat settled in.

"Daddy can you pick me up?" Addison asked, "I can't see."

"Me too!" Sophia and Isabelle said.

"Okay girls, Addie you can climb on my shoulders," He knelt down and helped his daughter up, then standing up he lifted both of his younger girls and settled them on each hip. "Everyone can see now?"

"Not me Daddy," Jordi said.

"Here bud," Gabby shifted Jacob in her arms and knelt down and helped the boy onto her back.

The lighting of the Christmas tree took place a little while later.

"So pretty," Addison looked in awe as all of the lights appeared on the tall Christmas tree, "I like the star."

"Me too!" Jordi said, "I like all the different lights."

"Daddy," Isabelle rubbed her eyes.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart," He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and looked at his wife, Jacob was asleep and he could tell that even Jordi was beginning to get tired.

The mayor said a few words and then the crowd dispersed, some were going to the outdoor ice skating rink or to get refreshments and others were heading home, Matt and Gabby walked with the large crows towards the parking lot. When they reached the car Isabelle was almost asleep and the rest of the kids were fading as well.

It wasn't even eight o'clock yet but it was dark and they had been outside for almost an hour and a half. Plus Isabelle only had short nap.

"Daddy I'm not tired yet," Addison said as she and Jordi made their way into the back of the van and got into their booster seats.

"You can look at books when we get home," Matt told her, "But only until Mommy and I get Sophia asleep.

Addison and Sophia shared a room and Jacob and Isabelle shared a room as well. Six-year-old Jordi had the smallest room all to himself. Matt and Gabby though, were hoping in a year and a half that they could move Jordi into Jacob's room and Isabelle into Sophia's room letting Addison, the oldest have her own room.

Once the family of seven was home Matt and Gabby got the tired children out of their winter clothes and up stairs and ready for bed. Gabby got the youngest two settled while Matt tackled the job of settling the oldest three. Sophia was easy as the girl was half asleep already, all he did was put her in pajamas and give her, her favourite toy, a stuffed monkey and tuck her into bed. Jordi was getting ready in his room and Matt knew he was usually good about keeping quiet still he went to check on him and wasn't surprised to find that even he had fallen asleep on his bed. Matt tucked him in and kissed the side of his head. Addison was the hardest one to get to sleep, the eight year old no matter how helpful she was at helping with her younger siblings was a nightmare to get to sleep, as she insisted she wasn't tired; even when it was obvious she was.

Tonight was no different and she stood still in her clothes with her arms crossed as Matt entered the room, "Daddy I'm not tired."

"Addie we've all had a long day; can you just get changed and look at a book in bed."

"I can't read in the dark.

"Mommy and Daddy gave you a flashlight."

"But sometimes books are boring," She complained.

"You have quiet toys too," He added.

"Daddy…." She whined.

"No," He was determined to get her out of this phase, "Get changed Addison."

"No."

"Addison Leslie Casey," He looked strictly at her, "You get changed right now."

She sighed but did as she was told and was still getting changed when Gabby walked in and saw her, "Addison are you giving Daddy a hard time?"

"No," She swiftly lied,

"Oh Addison don't lie to your mother," Matt told her, "That's not nice. Now enough games you finish getting changed and you get into bed."

"Yes," She put on her pants and walked towards her bed; she got her flashlight and her books on her bedside table and looked at them, reading quietly to herself.

"Goodnight baby," Gabby walked over and kissed her head.

"Goodnight," She replied back and after kissing her father as well she watched her parents leave the room.

"Oh what a day," Matt ran his hands over his face as he and Gabby walked into their bedroom.

Gabby chuckled, "Yeah it was," She smiled and kissed his lips, "It was fun though. All of us being home and playing outside with the kids."

"Yeah," He agreed, "I really do love the life we have," He took off his shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants before climbing into bed where Gabby already lay snug in a pair of fleece pajamas.

"Me too," She snuggled close to him. They had been married for nearly nine years and had started a family almost right away; now nine years later they had five beautiful children.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know, also can't wait to see what promts you guys come up with :)


	2. First Day of School

**A\N 1: **Sorry its taken me so long to update this series again; my beta reader and I were going over the ages to see what would work best for the story. Here is what we decided Addison 8 (birthday in March) Jordi 5 (birthday in July) Sophia 4 (birthday in May) Isabelle 2 (birthday in November) Jacob 1 (birthday in August) Also where I live we have full day every day Kindergarten for both JK and SK age children, so that's what I'm going to use for the story. Also I know that Catholic School's aren't funded in the U.S. so thats's why I'm calling the school a private school.

**A\N 2: **This one-shot is for **ItsWhatIWrite **who asked for a first day of school.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**First Day of School **

The alarm clock woke Gabby up at five thirty; rolling over she discovered Matt wasn't beside her. Sitting up in bed she heard the shower on and got out of bed and was about to go and join him when the door opened and two pairs of little feet walked in.

"Mommy," Sophia looked up at her mother smiling as she had dressed herself in her uniform, her white tights were on backwards and her hair was a mess but she managed to get her jumper on the right way. "I'm all ready!" She announced proudly.

"Oh sweetheart," Gabby smirked as she looked at her four-year-old daughter, "Big school isn't for a few hours."

"Oh," She pouted. She was excited about starting Junior Kindergarten and going to big school like her older brother and sister.

"How about you sit here and wait until Daddy comes out of the shower."

"Yay!" She nodded and scrambled up onto the bed and watched as Gabby tried to find something to wear.

The water stopped and Gabby said into the washroom, "We have a little visitor so get dressed!"

"You're funny," Sophia giggled.

Matt walked back into the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looked at Sophia, "One of my favourite little visitors. Why aren't you still sleeping? Daddy wishes he was in bed," He winked at Gabby.

"I'm excited Daddy!" She jumped up and exclaimed, "Big school! Big school!"

"Oh, is that today?" He faked not knowing as he lifted her up, "I didn't think it was."

"Daddy!" She pouted.

"Okay, okay," He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Is your sister up?"

"I woked her up but she went back to sleep."

"Yeah I bet she did," He shared a look with Gabby. The eight year old did not want to go to bed the previous night.

"I'm hungry," Sophia suddenly announced.

"Well lets go downstairs as see what we can make for breakfast," Matt carried her out of the bedroom.

When they got down into the kitchen he sat her down on the ground, "What do you think we should make everyone for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" She ran excitedly to where the child sized aprons were hanging and put one on, then she went to the table and dragged a chair over to the counter and climbed on. "I'm all ready!"

Matt laughed, she loved cooking and baking and helped Gabby or himself in the kitchen whenever she could. "Okay well let's get out the pancake mix,"

Matt and Sophia were making their third batch of pancakes when Gabby walked into the kitchen carrying one-year-old Jacob and two year old Isabella's hand.

"Jake woke up crying because he was hungry, woke Issy up," Gabby put Jacob in a high chair and carried Isabella into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Mama," She rubbed her eyes tiredly and gripped her favourite teddy bear and blanket tightly.

"Go back to sleep baby," She kissed her forehead.

Isabelle rolled onto her side and curled into a ball and put her blanket in her mouth and fell back to sleep.

Grabbing a few quiet toys and books Gabby carried them into the kitchen and put them on Jacob's highchair.

"Mommy watch!" Sophia began stirring the pancake batter, which was already splattered along the kitchen walls the counter and drawers.

"I see sweetheart, now are you going to help cleanup after your finished cooking?"

"No." She answered honestly, "Big school."

"Oh no sweetheart, part of cooking is cleaning-up. When we're finished making breakfast you can help me cleanup," Matt told her, "You'll still have plenty of time to get to big school."

"Okay Daddy," She continued stirring and mixing the ingredients together for Matt to put on the stove.

A little before seven thirty Gabby went upstairs to wake up Jordi and Addison for school. "Jordi," She knocked on the door and walked in, smiling at the sight of the five-year-old half hanging over the bed, "Up you get buddy. It's time for school."

Jordi grunted in his sleep but didn't move.

"Lets go Jordi," Gabby took off the covers, "Get changed and we have pancakes for breakfast."

Jordi opened is eyes and looked at his mother, "I'm to tired," He whined.

"I've been up since five thirty you can get up now. Come on lets go."

He frowned but did as he was told and got up and walked to his closet to get a shirt and pants to wear to school.

"I'll come back and check on you after I wake up your sister," Gabby told her son as she walked out of the room, "Don't go back to sleep."

"Uh-huh," Jordi nodded a tired response.

Gabby walked down the hall and into Addison and Sophia's room where eight year old Addison was still sleeping soundly, "Addison," She walked into the room and towards her daughter's bed, "Lets go sweetheart time to get up for school."

"No," She yawned, "I'm tired."

"Then you should go to bed earlier," She pulled the covers off her, "Come on Addison let's go."

Addison still didn't move.

"Addison," Gabby shook her awake again, "This isn't funny."

"Mommy I'm tired!"

"Then you need to listen and go to bed earlier," She spoke again and when the eight year old still didn't respond she gently lifted her up off the bed and into standing position, "Right now Addison lets go, get dressed in your uniform."

Still rubbing her eyes and yawning Addison got dressed and as usual was the last one down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Finish eating and then come and finish packing your lunch," Gabby instructed her.

"Okay," Addison began to eat her pancakes."

Sophia came up to her older sister grinning widely, "Can you sit beside me?"

"Where?"

"On the big bus tonight."

"Yeah sure," She swallowed some pancake and took a drink of orange juice,

"Yay!" She cheered happily and skipped away again.

"I don't like school," Addison mumbled grumpily, "I don't have any friends in my class." She was disappointed and upset as she was spilt up from her two best friends.

"You'll make friends sweetheart," Gabby promised her as she walked over to the counter and began packing things into her lunch bag.

"Mommy," Isabella walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "Tired."

"Oh baby," Matt cooed and walked over and picked her up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sophia looked at her parents, "All ready?" She picked up her new backpack. "Big school," She announced proudly.

"In a few minutes sweetheart," Gabby promised her as she walked into the washroom and grabbed a comb and began combing back Jordi's hair.

"Mom!" The five year old complained as he ate his pancakes, "Stop!"

"Jordi you cannot go to school with your hair sticking up I'm sorry."

"Daddy's hair sticks up all the time," He looked at her.

"Yeah well I can't tell Daddy what to do."

"You sure about that?" Matt chimed in and winked at her, something that went un-noticed by all of their children.

"Alright now we can go," Gabby saw the time on the stove.

"YAY!" Sophia cheered as she ran into the coatroom and quickly got ready.

"Why are you happy?" Addison asked as she fragged her feet in after her.

"Big school," She smiled and looked at her older sister, "Like you. I go to big school like you," She pronounced every word and walked up to her and hugged her.

Addison hugged her back and smiled at her younger sister. She continued getting ready and soon the family was off on their way to the local Private Catholic Elementary School.

"Okay Addie," Matt looked at his oldest, "You can go to the playground right?" He asked as he saw other children already running around on the playground.

The eight year old nodded her head, "I can Daddy," She turned and hugged him.

"I love you and I promise you'll make new friends."

Gabby who was trying to hold back an over-excited Sophia looked at her oldest daughter, she couldn't believe she was going into grade three already, "You're going to have a great day."

"I love you Mommy," She hugged her mother as best she could as Gabby was carrying Jacob and had picked up a very restless Sophia.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sophia pointed to the Kindergarten entrance, "Lets go!"

"Okay sweetheart we're going," Gabby kissed the top of her head and with Matt behind her carrying Isabelle and holding Jordi's hand. Walking into the entrance they saw lots of other parents and children with their Kindergarten age children. There were two JK classes and three SK classes and Matt and Gabby decided to drop Jordi off first.

"Look bud here's your cubby," Matt pointed to one of the cubby's that had his name on it, "You remember you keep your things there right."

"Uh-huh," The five year old nodded as he remembered he did that the previous year when he was in JK. "I see Kevin!" He pointed excitedly to the classroom where his best friend was already playing, "Lets go."

"Mommy," Sophia pouted.

"Okay sweetheart I'll take you to your classroom," Gabby told her and walking over to Jordi she said, "You're going to have such a great time in SK. I love you and I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Mommy!" Jordi buried his head into her side, "Can I go tomorrow?" He asked fear suddenly setting in.

Gabby looked down at him, "Look Kevin's waiting for you, and you'll see Sophia a lot and maybe even Addison too. Just go with Daddy okay."

Jordi walked to his father and took his hand.

"Now lets go to your classroom," Gabby turned and walked towards one of the JK classes, stopping at Sophia's cubby she hung up her backpack and coat and carried her into the classroom where a young teacher was there to greet them.

'Well hello, I think I remember you from last week," She commented on the introduction day they'd had the previous week.

"Hi," Sophia smiled, "I'm Sophia."

"My names Ms. L," She said as her full last name was to hard for the children to pronounce. "Would you like to come and play?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly and said, "Bye Mommy!" And ran off to play.

Ms. L laughed, "Well she seems very social."

"Oh she is. She's wanted to come here since last year when her older brother stated JK. She's ready too, lots of energy that one."

"Yes I can see," She saw that Sophia had already began playing with the other children.

Gabby met up with Matt in the hallway and they walked back out into the parking lot.

"So only two children at home all day now," Matt loaded Isabelle into her car seat.

"Yeah I know," Gabby buckled Jacob into his car seat, "They're really growing up. Next year Isabelle will be starting JK, Sophia SK, Jordi Grade one and Addison will be in grade four."

"I know," He looked at her, "Time goes by really fast."

"Yeah it does," She admitted and started the car and drove off.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought. Oh and please send me any prompts you have.

**Next up: **Going to see Santa Clause and ice skating (combined prompts from Sarrabr4 and Goggibee)


	3. Santa Clause

**A\N: **Happy Holidays everyone! :D Here's my present you all of you. This one-shot is for **Sarrabr4 **who wanted a one-shot where the children had different milestones and for **Goggibee **who wanted to see the children going to see Santa Clause.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Santa Clause**

"Oh no!" Sophia pouted miserably as she saw the line up to see Santa Clause, "There's a long line."

"We'll there's a lot of children who want to see Santa Clause," Matt explained to his daughter.

"Now!" Three year old Isabelle pouted miserably and stomped her foot. She had been looking forward to seeing Santa Clause for a few weeks.

"No, no Isabelle we need to be patient, wait our turn," Gabriela explained to the young girl. She knew that most children her age didn't like taking turns and sharing but for some reason Isabelle always seemed to have a harder time with it.

"I'm going to ask Santa for a big fire truck that I can ride!" Jordi said excitedly, "And helmets too!"

"A fire truck you can ride on?" Matt looked at his son, "Maybe Santa is already working on it. You did add it first to the letter you wrote to him."

Jordi had wanted a huge ride on fire truck since he got to go on a ride-along with Matt and the rest of the truck guys on his birthday. Since mid-August Matt had been starting the design to make his son exactly that and now a little more then a month before Christmas it was well on its way to being finished.

"I know Daddy but I want to make sure he knows," Jordi explained, "If he gets it he's real."

Sophia's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she gave her parents a terrified look, "Santa's not real?"

Addison turned to her younger sister, "Of course he's real! She smiled, "Jordi's just trying to get us upset."

"That's mean," Sophia looked at her older brother.

Addison looked at her parents and smiled proudly. She had realized Santa wasn't real the previous Christmas. However she very much enjoyed keeping the magic alive for her younger siblings, especially when Jordi started to have doubts about Santa being real.

The line moved along and soon the family was getting close to the end of it, "I go first!" Isabelle declared.

"No I'm older!" Sophia pouted and glared at her younger sister, "I'm going first!"

'No! No! No!" Isabelle went to hit her but Matt was quicker and he took het into his arms, "How about you both go up at the same time, that way Mommy and Daddy can get a nice picture of both of you with Santa."

"No!" Sophia cried, "I go alone!"

"I'll go with you. But we all have to go. Just the girls," Addison smiled at her younger sisters, "We all have nice dresses on."

Both younger girls looked at their older sister and agreed, they loved her and would do anything they told them to. When it was there turn she took both of their hands and walked up the stairs to see Santa Clause.

"What just happened?" Matt looked at his wife, he was blown away by what his eight year old had done, and had made seem so easy.

"Addison just proved she's not a little girl anymore; maybe Santa should really consider getting her that nail polish lit she's been asking for."

"Maybe," She let his voice drawl out and he took a picture of the girls with Santa Clause.

As his sisters were walking off the stage Jordi ran up ahead of Gabby and Jacob who was in her arms began to squirm, "No Mommy!" He cried. "No!"

"You don't want to see Santa?"

"No!"

"Okay," She turned and walked back to where the girls were waiting.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and\or give me any one-shot ideas you want me to write for this series.

**Up Next: **The family goes to a BlackHawkes game (requested by a guest reviewer)


	4. Blackhawks Game

**A\N: **This one-shot is for a guest reviewer who wanted to see the family go to a hockey game. I hope they, and everyone else likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the NHL or any of its teams or arenas.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Blackhawks Game **

Unbuckling her seatbelt Addison helped her parents get her younger siblings out of their car seats and booster seats. Taking Isabelle's hand she helped her younger sister down onto the pavement before jumping down herself.

"Daddy this is so cool," Jordi was talking their father's ear off as they came around from the other side of the car, Matt carrying Jacob and holding Sophia's hand.

"Uh-huh," Gabby smiled at her son before getting serious she looked at the three oldest and said, "You remember the rules right."

"Mommy!" Jordi complained, "Again!"

"Hey, hey," Matt fought the urge to laugh as he looked at his son, "That's not funny."

"You have to stay with your father or I, no going off on your own. This is a big place and you could get lost."

"I'll look after Isabelle." Addison smiled.

"No!" Isabelle looked up at her a frown on her face, "Mylf," She pointed her herself meaning she could look after herself.

Matt chuckled at his youngest daughter, everyday she reminded him more and more of Gabriela.

"Can we go?" Sophia began getting impatient as she looked up at the arena.

"Yes, we're going," Gabby took Sophia and Isabelle's hands and began walking into the United Centre where the Chicago Blackhawks played their home games.

They had gotten a good deal on tickets through the fire-fighters union and had agreed that they should go. Addison and Jordi played hockey and both seemed to really like it and the youngest two were for the most part able to sit through a match on TV.

The family showed the attendant their tickets and got their bags checked and made their way to their seats. Matt sat at the end with Jacob on his lap and Jordi beside him, Addison sat beside Jordi and Sophia, Gabby sat next to Sophia and Isabelle who was sitting beside her.

"Well looks like I'm sitting beside a cute Blackhawks fan," A young man smiled as he sat beside Isabelle and smiled at her Blackhawks jersey, and the team coloured clips and bows in her curly brown hair.

"No!" Isabelle looked up at him and stared.

"Isabelle when someone compliments you, you say thank-you," Gabby explained to her two year old daughter.

"No," Isabelle said and buried her head into Gabby's side.

"My apologizes for my two year old. Her favourite word is 'no' right now."

"No worries, I have a boy who just turned three, he went through that stage as well," He smiled.

Isabelle lifted her head up and turned to the man, "Boy?"

"Yes, I have a boy a little older then you. Do you like boys?"

"No! Ewe!" She exclaimed and stuck out her tongue.

"Good," The man laughed and turned his attention to his phone.

"Hey babe," Matt got his wife's attention, "I'm going to go change Jacob, is Isabelle alright?

"Yeah I changed her before we left."

"Okay, I might grab some food well I'm up as well."

"Daddy I need to go pee," Jordi announced.

"Okay bud, come on," Matt said and the boys left.

"Mommy can you fix my hair," Addison asked as she noticed her braids were falling out. "I want hair like Isabelle's," She complained, she had inherited Matt's thin blonde hair and no matter how she had it up it always ended up falling out. Isabelle on the other hand had inherited Gabby's thick curly dark brown hair and her hair could always stay up.

"Your hairs just fine," Gabby told her daughter as Addison sat on her lap and waited patiently as her mother did her hair.

Watching this Sophia, who wanted to do everything Addison did the young girl took the two clips out of her shore hair and smiled at her mother, "Mommy my hair too," She held up the clips as evidence.

Gabriela was almost certain her daughter had pulled them out on purpose but it didn't matter, she thought it was adorable when Sophia wanted to copy Addison.

"Okay honey come here," Gabby told Sophia after she had finished fixing Addison's hair.

Sophia smiled and went to sit on her mother's lap.

"Look Mommy," Addison pointed to where Matt and Jordi were coming back down the stairs carrying armfuls of food.

"Matthew Casey," Gabby frowned half-amused half annoyed as her husband came into hearing range, "Why is our five year old son carrying most of the food?"

"Because sticky fingers kept trying to eat everything," Matt rubbed the thin blonde hair on Jacob's head and the one year old laughed.

"Sticky fingers that's funny," Addison giggled as she took one of the bags of popcorn from Jordi.

"Latete!" Isabelle grabbed the chocolates from Jordi.

"Isabelle you don't grab," Matt looked at her sternly, "Give those back to your brother and ask for them nicely.

Isabelle's lower lip began to tremble and she pouted.

"Daddy she's faking!" Addison exclaimed.

"Addison," Matt sent her a stern look before turning back to his youngest daughter, "Isabelle if you don't ask for those nicely you won't have any. I don't like that pout, you're a big girl, and you need to start acting like it."

That did it, Isabelle began to cry and stomp her feet, she threw the candy on the floor and screamed.

"People are staring," Addison complained and she lowered herself in her seat, "Mom, Dad!" She groaned in frustration as she felt her parents weren't doing anything.

Gabriela picked Isabelle up and carried her up the stairs and out of view.

"Isabelle's such a spoiled brat sometimes," Addison rolled her eyes.

"Addison that's not nice. You know better then to say that."

"But Dad she gets whatever she wants all the time!"

"Yeah," Sophia copied Addison.

"Girls your sister is still learning things like sharing okay. You're both older so you have to be patient with her, now I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Fine," Addison sighed and turned to watch the player's warming-up.

Just after the game started Gabby came back with a calmed down Isabelle and for the rest of the game everything seemed to go all right.

In the 3rd period Chicago scored to take the lead. The crowd went wild in celebration and Jordi got onto his seat and waved the foam finger he had gotten.

"Jordi look!" Gabby smiled brightly as she saw her son on the jumbotron

"We're on TV!" Sophia cheered excitedly. "Cool!"

"Alright," Addison smiled as well and all the kids were too excited to notice when the screen went back to showing the game.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and also don't forget to give me prompts :)

**Up Next: **A one-shot about Gabby and Matt telling the children how they met; and fell in love and about the times the children were born. This is a mixed promot one-shot for a guest reviewer who gave me a prompt for Matt and Gabby telling the children how they met and for a guest review and **DaisyAngel **who promoted Gabby and Matt telling the children about when they each were born.


	5. Questions

**A\N 1: **This one-shot is for **DaisyAngel **and a Guest reviewer who wanted both wanted to read about the births of the children. This one-shot is also for a Guest reviewer who wanted Matt and Gabby to tell the children how they first met.

**A\N 2: **As for the format of this story I was going to have the scenes in flashbacks but then thought since they're so many of them that might be to disruptive to the story; when I cam up with this idea I used I felt it fit nicely with the ages and traits and characteristics I've been developing for the children. I do apologize though if the reviews or anyone else were expecting flashback scenes. If you still want to see flashbacks to certain things prompt me to write them and I will :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Band-Aid.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for season one.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Questions**

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabby was at home with the children alone, as Matt had taken on extra construction jobs so they could save up money to go on vacation.

"Mom," Addison sat down at the kitchen table with her binder and pen, "Can you tell me how you and Dad met?"

"This for your Social Studies project?" Addison's class was studying family origins and timelines in Social Studies. As final project they needed to write a report on their family and draw up a timeline of major events.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "I'm going to takes notes."

"Well, come help me load the dishwasher and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay," Addison stood and began to help her mother. "You and Daddy met at work right?"

"Yeah at station fifty-one. Your dad wasn't even Lt. yet when I started there."

"What was he?" Addison looked up at her mother finding it hard to image her father not Lt. of truck eighty-one.

"He was just another firefighter like your Uncles. He didn't get promoted until later."

"What's promoted mean?" She wondered.

"Mommy!" Jordi yelled as he ran into the room sobbing, "Isabelle, bite me!"

Gabby put down the plate she was holding and turned to look at her son, "Lets see it," She said and he removed his hand to reveal two teeth marks, it had broken the skin. "Why did she bite you?" Gabby asked as she got down the medical supplies.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He defended himself.

"Okay Jordi," Gabby picked him up and placed him on the counter and put some anti-biotic ointment on his arm and then a Band-Aid. "All better?"

"No," He frowned miserably, "I hate sisters."

"Now, now hate is a strong word," Gabby lifted him off the counter and warned. "Do you want to go and play or stay here?"

"Go and play," He decided and then turned and left.

"Wait just one more second Addie," Gabby left the kitchen and looked into the family room where the younger four children were playing, "Isabelle, come here," Gabby knelt down, "Did you bite Jordi?"

"No," She lied biting her bottom lip in the process.

"Isabelle, biting is not nice and either is lying. Lying isn't good."

Isabelle pouted, "Hit me," She pointed to Jordi.

"What? I bumped into her!" He exclaimed.

"Jordi," Gabby eyed him. He too, bite his lower lip when he was nervous, lying or upset. A trait three of her children had gotten from her Gabby had learnt over the years.

"Okay maybe I hit her."

"You don't hit Jordi, you know that. You know better then to lie too; I think maybe you need to take a little break from playing and come do something in the kitchen."

"No," He hated his mother's version's of time-outs."

"Yes," She repeated sternly, "Now go in there and wait!" She ordered.

Jordi did what he was told. "Now Isabelle," Gabby turned back to the two year old, "You hurt Jordi. Use your big girl words when someone hurts you. Say no. Or come to Daddy or me. Okay?"

"Oday," She reached up and kissed her mother sloppily on the cheek before proceeding to go back and playing.

"Dad's home!" Matt called as he walked into the front door and a scrambling of legs all went running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Addison and Jordi were, as always the best at getting their father's attention while their younger siblings were trying to keep up and jump as high as them.

Matt kissed each of them and picked up Jacob and Isabelle, "One at a time."

They all started talking again, "Addison tell me about your project?"

"I'm asking Mommy about how you first met," She told him, "I have to ask about how we were born to,' She cringed.

Matt laughed at her reaction, "Well those five moments are five of the best of my life."

She smiled, "I need to know a lot too like anything important you can remember and why."

"I want to hear!" Sophia grinned, "Please?"

"Of course you can listen sweetheart," Matt told her. "I think this is a good opportunity for story time."

"No, play!" Isabelle pouted.

"You can play if you want baby," Matt placed the active toddler on the ground and she ran to continue playing.

"I'll keep Jacob with me," Gabby reached for the youngest.

"I'll help you first," Addison, remembered she was helping her mother and raced back into the kitchen.

Gabby smiled proudly at her daughter; she really was turning into a very responsible and caring young lady. Her teachers often praised her at hoe much of a natural leader she was and how compassionate she was to others. All Gabby could say was that she had inherited her leadership abilities from her father, although Matt disagreed saying she got it from both of them.

Once the dishes were finished the family all settled into the family room for story time. Addison was sitting on a beanbag chair with her notebook and pen on her lap and Sophia who was sitting on Matt's lap along with Jordi was doing her best to copy her older sister. Gabby was sitting beside Matt but was keeping a close eye on the youngest two who were still busy playing.

"So Addison I told you that Matt wasn't Lt. yet when we met," Gabby continued off her story, "I was pretty young when I came to firehouse 51, a few years older then Diego."

"Oh okay," Addison nodded, "I'm going to add them to my report too. And maybe Uncle Antonio and Auntie Laura too. Oh and Abuela and Abuelo."

"I think they'd like that." She smiled, "Now your father and I became really good friends but he was…." She looked at her husband not sure if or how he wanted to explain Hallie to the children. It would be the first time they'd find out about their father's former fiancée so Gabby wanted him to tell them, if he told them at all.

"I was dating another woman when I met your mother," Matt picked up the story, "Her names was Hallie and she was a doctor."

"But you and Mommy are married?" Jordi looked at his father. He didn't understand how all of that worked.

"Yes we are bud; Hallie and I we were going to get married but it didn't work out. Your mom was there for me when we broke up and then after awhile we started to date and we fell in love and got married."

"What about Hallie?" Addison asked, still curious about this girl her father dated.

"Well…" Matt cleared his throat, "She left to be a doctor in another country," He explained not wanting to tell his children about how she died in a fire.

Addison nodded, "Now how about your wedding?" She asked.

"Well we got married in a church and it was very beautiful," Matt said, "Your mother was absolutely gorgeous in her dress. I know you've seen it before."

"I'm going to wear it when I get married!" She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as your mother," Matt smiled at his daughter, "What else do you need to know?"

"Tell me about when I was born… please," She added knowing she wouldn't' get any answer unless she used her manners, "Mommy said later we go through the pictures on the computer and choose the best ones to use in my timeline."

"Okay well you were born in the middle of the day."

"Was I cute?"

"Of course you were. All of you were cute when you were born."

"Who was the cutest?"

"You were all equally as cute," Gabby cut in, "Now do you want to hear about when Jordi was born?"

"I remember seeing him," Addison looked at her younger brother, "I had to stay with Abuela and Abuelo. You took a long time to come."

Gabby laughed. It was true Jordi's birth was the longest and hardest but she hadn't expected Addison to remember that.

"I stayed with Abuela and Abuelo for three days! Why did you take long?" She frowned at her brother.

Jordi looked at her, "I don't know. I can't remember!"

"Okay, okay," Matt interjected, "Do you both remember when Sophia was born?"

"I don't."

"You were a baby," Addison told her brother, "Of course you don't remember, I remember. Sophia never cried. Never ever,"

Sophia smiled, "You like me?"

"Of course I like you," Addison replied back. "I remember when Isabelle was born too."

"I remember that," Jordi added, "Eva and Diego stayed with us."

"Yeah and we stayed up late," Addison grinned, "And watched lots of movies."

"I don't remember," Sophia frowned. She didn't like not knowing things and was always feeling left out.

"You were pretty little sweetie," Gabby rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her, "Do you remember when Jacob was born? You got to hold him in the hospital."

"I do!" Her smiled brightened, "I remember he was so small."

Hearing his name Jacob toddled up to the group and looked up at both of parents, "Me?"

"We were talking about when you were a small baby," Gabby told him.

"I'm big!" He proclaimed smiling and then toddled off again.

Sophia had been quiet for awhile and then suddenly she asked, "Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Gabby and Matt looked at each other. They had each and together many times explained this as best they could to their children but they knew that Addison would start figuring things out soon and they were worried she'd start asking questions as well.

"Well sweetie when two people love each other very much, like Daddy and I they can have kids."

"How?"

"Well…. They just hug each other kind of and the baby grows in the Mommies tummy and then it comes."

"Dad, Ella said that her Mommy told her that its called sex," Addison interjected, "Is that right?"

This had been what they were afraid of, "Is that what Ella said?" Matt turned to his eldest daughter, "Did she say anything else?"

"She said the baby comes out-"

"Okay Addison!" Gabby cut her off sending Matt a glare for asking her more questions, "How about we go and call Ella's mommy and see what she says."

"No Mom," Addison complained, "I'm older, I know," She looked between her parents trying to appear more grown-up then she was, "Dakota has two older sisters. I know a lot!" She added just in case they doubted her. Her friend's sisters hadn't told her everything but she knew somethings and she wanted to learn it all so she could brag to her friends that she knew.

"I want to know!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Okay-"

"Addison we're going to go and talk in your room. Matt make sure Sophia…"

"Yeah," Matt nodded understanding what his wife wasn't saying.

"Daddy!" Sophia began to cry, "I want to go!"

"I know baby but Mommy needs to talk to Addison right now when you're older like Addison she'll talk to you."

Sophia didn't like this and she pouted, "Now Daddy!"

"No, sorry sweetie you're still to young."

"Dada!" Jacob toddled over to Matt carrying a plastic fire truck, "Ook!"

"Oh a fire truck." He grinned, "Are you going to save people?"

"Lets play firefighter!" Jordi jumped down from the couch and ran to the LEGO's, "We can make a tall tower and it can be on fire and then the firefighters and come and save everyone!"

Jacob watched his older brother and began clapping and smiling, he didn't really know what he was doing, he was just glad he was playing with him.

"I'll be the paramedic!" Sophia ran to get the plastic ambulance.

Matt moved to sit on the floor and watched as his three children played somewhat cooperatively together.

"Daddy!" Isabelle ran over to him and plopped herself in his lap giving him sloppy kisses all over his face, "Love you!"

"I love you too baby," Matt hugged her close and kissed her in return.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. Make-up and Haircuts

**A\N: **This one-shot is for a guest reviewer and **yellowsunshinegirl **who both wanted to see Matt and Gabby deal with the children on a day when there all misbehaving. I hope that they and everyone else likes this. If you have any prompts please give them to me as I'm running low on them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Make-up and haircuts **

It was quiet. To quiet. Gabby knew that that wasn't supposed to be a good thing; maybe thought it was because Matt had taken Addison and Jordi outside for a hike and Isabelle and Jacob were napping. That meant that only Sophia was up and as far and Gabby knew she was playing quietly in her room.

"I should check on her anyways," She put the plate down and hipped her hands on a cloth before heading upstairs. Peaking into Addison and Sophia's room she didn't see her daughter, "Sophia," She walked further down the hallway looking in every open room. She found her in the master bedroom.

"Sophia!" She gasped and saw her daughter using her make-up as finger pain along the walls. She had also used crayons and markers. "Sophia," She walked up to her and took the items out of her hands. "You know better then that," She scolded, "You don't draw on walls and you don't use Mommy's make-up.

"Pretty Mommy!" She grinned happily at her mother as she pointed to the wall.

"It may be pretty Sophia but you draw on paper not on walls. Now you're going to help me clean all of this up lets go downstairs and get what we need."

"No Mommy! Sophia shook her head, "No! No!" She ran out of the room and into het younger siblings room, "WAKE UP!" She shouted and her brother and sister woke-up and began to cry.

"Sophia!" Gabby frowned at her but let her daughter run out of the room again and she tended to her youngest too, she lifted them both into her arms and carried them into the master bedroom where Sophia was again drawing on the walls.

"Sophia, you stop that right now!"

The house was suddenly filled with the sound of Addison crying and she heard Jordi's face saying that something was fair.

"Oh boy," Gabby shook her head, "Sophia you go into your room."

She frowned and ran down the hallway but instead of going into her room she ran downstairs and straight behind Matt's leg, "Mommy's mean!"

Matt looked back at his daughter, "I'm sure Mommy's not mean what did she do?"

"I told her to stop drawing on the walls with make-up, Gabby told her husband as she came down the stairs, "What happened here?" She looked at her eldest children. Addison had around a dozen thistles stuck in her hair and Jordi had a piece of gum in his.

"Jacob was sticking thistles in Addison's hair so she put her piece of gum in his hair," Matt explained.

"Mommy Daddy said my hair had to be cut!" Addison cried, "I like my hair!" She had long blonde hair.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart but hopefully it won't have to be cut to short."

"I hate you!" She stuck her tongue out at Jordi. "You have short hair, it's not fair!"

"Yes it is!" He shoved her.

"That's enough," Matt pulled them apart, "Jordi, go to your room and don't come out until your mother or I comes and talks to you."

Mumbling under his breath Jordi did as he was told.

"As for you," He looked at Addison, "You go into the bathroom and wait until your hair can be cut."

"I want to go to a hair dresser's," She whined, "My friends will laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Addison. What your brother did to you was wrong but you did something wrong too."

Addison marched away angry.

"Okay Sophia," Gabriela looked at her daughter, "This time you go to your room and stay there and later you can clean the walls off."

Sophia looked like she was about to argue but she decided against it and went upstairs with her mother as Gabby wanted to make sure she went to her room.

Matt who had followed behind Gabby shook his head, "You want to try and get Isabelle and Jacob back to bed? Or do you want to deal with the kids?"

"Let me cut Addison's hair; at least I won't make her hair to short. I'll try and get them back to sleep," She looked at her two youngest, "Although it shouldn't be a problem they're pretty tired."

"Okay," Matt nodded and kissed her on the lips and then kissed Isabelle and Jacob. He walked into Jordi's room while Gabby waked into Isabelle and Jacob's room.

After getting Isabelle and Jacob back to sleep Gabby wen downstairs and into the small washroom where Addison was, "Alright sweetie lets see what we have."

"Mom can I please go to a hair dresser?"

"No I'm sorry sweetheart; your father was there, not me its his call. I'll try my best through to make it even."

She sighed in frustration, "Fine."

"Now hold still alright," She said as she had scissors in her hands and she didn't want to cut anything she didn't have to. It took around fifteen minutes but when she was finished Addison's hair was a little shorter then shoulder length hair and almost perfectly straight. "See its not that bad," Gabby said showing it to her in the mirror, "And hair grows pretty fast."

"I still don't like it."

Ignoring the comment Gabby said, "Now you get a broom and dust-pan and sweep up all the hair and I think that no going over to friend's house or having them over for a week and no TV for a week is a fair punishment.

Addison didn't think it was fait but had learned not to argue with her parents as it only made things worse.

Jordi received almost the game punishment as his sister but instead of no playing with friends he wasn't allowed to play street or watch TV for a week

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and give me any ideas you have as well :)


	7. A Night with Uncle Kelly

**A\N: **This one-shot is for a **guest reviewer** who wanted one where Kelly babysat the children.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Disney.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Night with Uncle Kelly **

Addison and Sophia were sitting on their parent's bed watching their mother get ready. She and Matt were going out for a date night and having their friend Kelly Severide babysit the children for the evening. It was the first time since Jacob has been born that they'd gone out on their own and they and the children were all excited about it.

"You look so pretty Mommy," Addison told her mother as she watched her put on some make-up, "When I'm older can I wear make-up?"

"Yes, when you're a little older, maybe grade seven or eight."

"Aw!" She groaned, "That's so long!" In reality it was only five years but Addison was all ready to be grown up now.

"Enjoy being a kid Addie," Gabby advised her daughter.

"Uncle Kelly!" Sophia jumped up as she heard the doorbell ring. At top speed she rushed down the stairs and saw her father opening the door, "Uncle Kelly!" She cheered along with her sibling as they all started talking to him at the same time.

"Woah! Woah!" He waved his arms around, "One at a time!"

"Uncle Kelly!" They started again.

"You have all night with your uncle," Matt reminded them, "Let me talk to him first."

"Okay Daddy," They all walked back into the family room to play.

A chicken casserole is in the oven. Jacob goes to bed at six Isabelle and Sophia at seven thirty; and Jordi and Addison at eight thirty. And we should be home before midnight,

"Got it," He patted his best friend on the shoulder, "What about snacks?"

"They can have fruit for desert but only water, no juice."

"Okay." They both turned to see Gabby walk down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress that cut off at her knees and high-heels, "You're lucky," He whispered.

Matt smiled and walked up to his wife and kissed her, "You look beautiful."

"You clean up nicely too," She informed him. He was wearing dark dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a black jacket.

"Mommy and Daddy are leaving!" Gabby called to the kids and walked into the living room and picked up Jacob and Isabelle and gave them a hug and a kiss, "Be good for Uncle Kelly."

"Mommy hug!" Sophia reached up.

Gabby handed the youngest two over to Matt and picked up Sophia, "Good night sweetie. You be good for Uncle Kelly." She knew though Sophia would be the best behaved for Kelly.

"Okay Mommy," She hugged her and then went back to playing.

"Bye Addison," Gabby knelt own and hugged her oldest, "You listen to Uncle Kelly and help him out alright."

"Okay Mom."

"You too Jordi," She turned to her six year old."

He just nodded his head, his father ha already said the same thing.

"Go already we'll be fine, they won't wreck anything," Kelly advised his friends.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Matt smirked.

"Just go." Kelly laughed.

"Alright," They said goodbye once more and finally left.

"Lets build a fort!" Addison turned to Kelly and grinned, "We need pillows and blankets and everything!"

"And we can make a tunnel and have it be secret," Jordi added on to his older sister's plan.

"Lets wait until after dinner," Kelly told them, "It should be ready soon."

"But I want to start now," Jordi complained.

"Hey," Kelly turned and looked at him sternly, "Don't use that tone with me; it's not going to work. Now you listen or maybe you won't have any part in fort building.

"Yes Sir," Jordi said and then walked into the kitchen, not saying another word.

"Come on Sophia," Addison took her younger sisters hand and followed.

Kelly looked at the youngest too and picked them up, "You didn't think I was that mean?" He asked them.

"Lelly," Jacob kissed his cheek smiling up at his godfather.

"Kelly nice," Isabelle snuggled into him smiling.

"I didn't think so," He carried them into the kitchen and put them in their highchairs, "Jordi d you know why I wanted you to wait until after dinner to build the fort?"

"No," The six year old shook his head.

"Because then you won't have to be interrupted. I used to spend hours building forts when I was a kid; I never liked having to stop."

He looked up at him and smiled, "Do you want to help us?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Dinner's ready!" Addison stood as she hard the timer go off, "Sophia lets set the table."

"Okay," She stood and began helping her older sister proudly putting forks at all of the place mats and even getting a bib for Isabelle.

Kelly looked on impressed. He really had no idea how his friends managed to look after five children on a regular basics ands still keep their sanity. He knew they often said it wasn't easy but all in all for the most part they were doing a great job. They has their moments but Addison and Jordi were perfect role models for their younger siblings and even Isabelle who was the most difficult was okay most of the time.

"I'll get dinner," He went to the oven and open it, he got out the casserole and put it on a place mat and carried it over to the table, "It's hot so don't touch it," He warned the children. "You might need to wait to eat it too," He said as he began serving them. Once they had their servings he took a little and sat down next to Jacob. "How're you doing bud?"

"Yummy" The elven month old picked up another piece and put it into his mouth.

"Yeah Mommy's a great cook."

"She said I can start helping her more," Addison told him proudly, "I'm going to be a good cook like her."

"Well Daddy is going to let me drive his fire truck!" Jordi tried to one-up his sister.

"You're to young to do that. Diego can't even drive yet."

"Well that's what he said!"

"Hey, hey that's enough," Kelly told them.

They stopped fighting and ate in silence. Addison had another serving and Jordi two more. Sophia finished her first and wanted a little more and Isabelle didn't even finish her first serving. Kelly knew though she was somewhat of a picky eater. Jacob finished what Kelly had given him and then had some more.

Around thirty minutes later desert was finished and the kids had cleared their plates. "Fort!" Addison and Jordi ram back into the family room,

"You two work on that I'm going to put Jacob to bed," Kelly followed them into the room.

"Okay," The older two responded.

"We'll watch Isabelle and Sophia," Jordi promised, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," He didn't see why not. Matt and Gabby hadn't said they could and he didn't want to bug them with such a stupid question. "What movie?"

"We got a old Disney movie," Addison ran to the shelf and pulled out a movie called 'Frozen' I can set it up."

"Okay sure," Kelly said remembering when the movie was very popular he couldn't believe Addison had called it old. It was though as he thought about it, it was a little more then nine years old.

"Come on buddy," He left the room and carried Jacob up the stairs and into the room he and Jordi shared. They had changed rooms a few weeks ago so now Jacob and Jordi shared a room, Sophia and Isabelle shared a room and Addison had her own room.

Laying him down on the change table Kelly reached to get the diaper supplies when he heard screaming and crying coming from downstairs. He was unsure of what to do. He was pretty sure he shouldn't leave Jacob on the table while he went downstairs.

"Uncle Kelly!" Jordi and Addison yelled as the stormed up the stairs, "Isabelle wrecked the fort!"

"Well your sisters only two."

"No!" Addison sighed, "She knows what she's doing! Everyone treats her like a baby but she's not!"

"Well then let me get your brother to sleep and then I'll be back downstairs alright?"

"Fine," The both stomped away.

"Oh your brother and sisters are going to be difficult," He told Jacob as he changed him. Putting him in a onsie he gave him some toys and put him in the crib impressed that he was quickly asleep.

Keeping the door open a little Kelly walked down the hallway and back into t hiving room where the fort was collapsed, "We can make a even bigger one, so you can all have your own space." He explained to the four children.

"Can we sleep in it?" Jordi asked hopefully.

Kelly wasn't sure what Matt and Gabby would say about that. Sure it was a Friday night but he knew they kept the children busy with extracurricular activities. "You don't have anything on in the morning?"

"No, not until later," Addison told him, "Can we have popcorn too?"

"Okay, okay I'll take the blame with your parents," He told the children, "But if we stay down her and watch movies and eat popcorn that means you all need to behave, I can out you to bed on your rooms easily,

So, they started to build the fort and Kelly was pleased to see his threat, or condition as he'd tell Gabby and Matt, was working. The fort was high enough for Sophia to stand in and it had lots of tunnels and they'd been able to work it so that could all see the TV from their area. They got pillows and blankets and stuffed animals from their bedrooms and set up in their areas. Jodi's was pretty hard to get to as you had to go through a certain area but he liked it. Sophia and Addison shared a larger area and as they set up they were laughing and giggling and getting along great. Isabelle had a small area close to where Kelly was sitting on the couch and as soon as Kelly helped her set up and tucked her in with her favourite blanket and stuffed bear she was asleep.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Addison asked Kelly.

"Yeah sure I'll just put Isabelle upstairs," Kelly gently lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, "Goodnight sweetie," He kissed her forehead and walked back into the family room. Addison had already out the movie on and he made popcorn giving the children a little bit and then he settled on the couch. After the movie was over they put on another one and by ten o'clock all three of the children had fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and started cleaning up and at elven Matt and Gabby came home and walked into the family room.

"Kelly," Gabby frowned, "Please tell me our children are sleeping in their beds," She looked at him.

"Jacob and Isabelle are. And I let them camp out here and they had some popcorn too but they made this all on their own and they were so proud."

Matt rubbed his face, looking at his wife he sighed, "We're not angry. We just know our kids," He tried to explain but Sophia began to cry.

"Mommy!" Mommy!" She crawled out of the fort and caused it to partially come down.

"Come here baby," Gabby picked her up and cradled here while Matt got the other two, "Lets get you to bed."

"Uncle Kelly," She rubbed her eyes sleepily and reached out for him, "Love you," She kissed his check.

"I love you too Sophia." He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Daddy Uncle Kelly is the best babysitter. Maybe even better then Eva." Addison told her father as he led her and Jordi out of the now fallen fort.

"Well then what do you say?"

"Thank you!" Both children hugged him, "Love you."

"I love you too," Kelly hugged them and kissed the tops of their heads, "Now go and get some more sleep." He waited until Gabby and Matt came back downstairs before leaving, "Wane me to help clean up the fort?

"No, they can do that tomorrow," Gabby, said, "They really do love you though. The movies went okay?"

"Yeah they were great some fighting but they're siblings. They're great kids though really you're doing a great job."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled and touched her abdomen, "We're pregnant again," She informed him.

Kelly was stunned. He knew they had wanted at least four kids and after Jacob they were going to stop, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled, "Hopefully we'll manage. Not sure about the rooms though,"

"I think Addison and Sophia will gladly share a room again, maybe even have Isabelle share with them too. You could get bunk beds?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "That's what we might have to do."

"Well if anyone can handle six kids its you two of you." He hugged them both and then left.

"Six kids," Matt wrapped his arms around his wife placing one hand on her abdomen, "Thank you," He leaned in and kissed her.

Gabby kissed him back but once they broke apart she said, "I don't know Matt, what about the money. With only you working I don't know, we're going to have to cut back and that means no holiday this summer and-"

"Hey, hey," He caressed her cheek, "We'll figure it out okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Okay."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **I wasn't intending on them having another baby but my muse kept telling me they should have six kids so I decided to add it in here.

**A\N 2: **Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see and I'll add it to the list. It can be anything involving this Dawsey family, past or present. For example: One where one of the children learn how to drive or Gabby telling Matt she's pregnant with Addison.

**Up Next: **One of the children gets sick: requested by: **DaisyAngel **


	8. Sick Day

**A\N: **This one-shot is for **DaisyAngel **who wanted to see a one-shot where one of the children gets sick and for **LaJoyMechell **who requested a one-shot based on her own personal experience. The children's ages for this one-shot are: 8,5,4,3,2 fourteen months and eight weeks (prenatal)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sick Day**

"Addison sweetie its time to get up," Gabriela told her daughter as she walked into her bedroom. They had recently gotten her an alarm clock and set it up to go off for her to wake up but Gabby knew it would take some getting used it. "Addie," She tugged on the covers but Addison only mumbled and rolled over onto the other side.

"Addison," She reached out to touch her surprised when she felt very hot. Looking at her skin more directly she noticed she was pale as well, "Addie sweetie," She shook her gently, "Can you wake up?"

Addison blinked open her eyes, "I don't feel well Mommy."

"I know sweetheart. I'm go and get you some medicine and then you can go back to sleep," She left the room and quickly got some medicine.

"Mommy," Jordi interrupted her tugging on her pant leg, "Sophia and Isabelle both just threw up."

"What?" She turned on her heel and followed her son to the to young girls room. They were both in tears and looked scared. "It's okay girls," She soothed them, "Mommy will clean all this up."

She had only woken Jordi up and then gone in to check on Addison, that was when the must of thrown up. "Jordi how did you know?"

"I didn't. I heard them crying so I went in," He quickly explained, "I'm hungry," He looked up at his mother, "Can I have breakfast."

"Yes," Gabby nodded her head, "Go downstairs. Your older sister is sick too so let me take care of your sisters and then I'll give you some breakfast."

"Okay," He nodded and left the room.

"Mommy!" Addison cried, "Mommy! I threw up!" The eight year old yelled.

"Oh," Gabby shook her head and closed her eyes. "Alright sweetheart!" She called out and that was when the worst thing possible she felt like she was going to throw up. She got into the washroom just in time. _Of all the days to get morning sickness; _she though bitterly; after throwing up twice more she grabbed three wet clothes and some medicine and made her way to Addison's room.

"Sorry it took me so long sweetheart," She gently began to wipe her face, "Sophia and Isabelle are sick too."

"Aw, I hate that they're sick," She spoke, her voice weak, "Mom how's the baby?" She asked suddenly. Gabby and Matt had told them about her pregnancy the previous week and Addison had taken it the best.

"Doing alright," She kissed her daughter's forehead and pouted out some medicine to giver her, "Now you just let me change you-"

"Mommy!" Sophia and Isabelle screamed, "Mommy!" She could tell by the sound of there vice they were in tears and if that wasn't enough Gabby knew if she didn't look after Jordi soon he'd miss the bus; and there was no way she could drive him to school; she didn't want to take three sick kids on that car ride plus Jacob.

"Mom," Addison groaned, "My pajama's."

"I know sweetie," She soothed her and started again to change her shirt. She got her into a clean pair of pajama's and went into Sophia and Isabelle's room, "Mommy's so sorry," She moved to get the both changed as quickly as she could. She gave them some medicine and changed the sheets on their bed and then tucked them back in, making sure they were nice and warm.

"Mom!" Jordi yelled and Gabby could hear him running up the stairs, "Mommy!  
He quickly found her in his younger sisters room, "Mom! I'm really hungry!"

"I know honey," She looked at him, "How would you like a day home from school?" She knew there was no way they'd make the bus and she just couldn't drive him in.

"Why?"

"We'll your sisters are sick and you might miss the bus," She explained, "So what do you think?"

"No, I don't want to get sick. Hockey Mommy. Hockey." He loved hockey and he'd be very upset if he'd miss it.

"Oh," She had momentarily forgotten about his hockey practice at night, "I'll see if someone else can take you to hockey alright."

"No I don't want to get sick," He complained again.

"I don't know what to say," She didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to get sick as it was almost certain he would.

"Fine!" Jordi crossed his arms and stomped out of the room.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day," She shook her head and walked out of the room, "Alright Jordi lets get you some breakfast," She put her foot on the first step and Jacob began to cry.

"Ugh!" Jordi shook his head and groaned, "Mommy!"

"I'll just be a minute," She rushed off to the boys room and lifted Jacob up, "You slept in later today," She felt him and he felt a little warm, "You were up a lot during the night though," She carried him over to the change table and changed him, "You can sleep downstairs," She carried him on her hip down the stairs and into the living room where she put him in the playpen and he went back to sleep.

"All right Jordi," She went into the kitchen and got out some cereal.

"MOMMY!" Three different voices yelled which woke Jacob up.

"No!" Jordi banged the table, "I'm hungry!"

"Jordi I'm really sorry," Gabby didn't want her son to be hungry but she knew that if the girls were sick she should see what they needed first.

"Mommy's here," She went to Jacob and picked him up and then jogged up the stairs and into Isabelle and Sophia's room. They had both thrown up again.

"Mommy," Isabelle cried, "I feel bad."

"I know sweetheart," She lifted both girls out of their beds and changed the sheets again. "Mommy will give you some medicine to make both you girls better," She got out some new pajamas and then went to get some medicine for them.

"No!" Isabelle shook her head, "Yucky!" She pointed to the medicine and made a face.

"I know you don't like it but it'll make you feel better."

"No!"

Gabby counted in her head in an effort to keep her patience. "All right sweetie," She knew she couldn't win a battle with her two year old. "Mommy will give some to Sophia."

"Make me feel better," Sophia said after she swallowed it.

"It will," Gabby kissed her forehead and then changed her into new pajamas. Changing Isabelle she went to Addison's room and saw that she had also thrown up. "Oh sweetie," She looked at her. "Lets clean you up."

"Okay," Addison nodded and she tried to take off her shirt but didn't have the energy to sit up.

Once she had cleaned up Addison Gabby got downstairs into the kitchen and finally got Jordi his breakfast. She had just sat down beside him as her cell phone rang, it was Matt.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey," Matt responded, "It's been a quiet shift so far. Thought I'd call and check in. The kids get off to school alright?"

"Actually," She began explaining the morning she'd had.

"Oh Gabby," He felt awful she had to handle all of that on her own, he wasn't even considering the fact she was pregnant, "I'll see if I can take the shift off."

"No, no," She shook her head, "We can't afford it. I'll be alright, Jordi's going to stay home and I'll see if I can get him a ride to hockey."

"Alright if you're sure Babe," He was already thinking of ways to get her help and he knew actually what to do.

"Yeah I'm sure, love you be safe."

"Love you too," He hung up and walked out of his office to put his plan in motion.

**An Hour Later**

The girls were all still asleep and Jordi was playing quietly with blocks while Gabby tried to get as much work done as she could. The girls were interrupting her almost every fifteen minutes. She'd given them each a bucket and told them to sue that to throw up in but only Addison really seemed to understand the concept.

The doorbell rang and Jordi looked up from his playing, "Can I get it?"

"Sure," Gabby stood and walked with him to the door Jacob toddling after her. "Remember to look to see who it is."

"It's Mr. Herman's wife," He told her.

"What?" Gabby was momentarily confused but then realized what must have happened, "While lets let her in," She unlocked an opened the door, "Hi Cindy," She greeted.

"Hi Mr. Herman's wife!" Jordi waved and Cindy let out a small chuckle.

"Jordi its Mrs. Herman," Gabby told him, "Did Matt call you?" She asked stepping aside.

"Chris actually," She admitted, "Said the kids were sick and you might need some help. I know what that feels like."

"Well if you're really sure," She didn't want to ask for help but she could sure use it.

"I'm sure," She put her things in the closet, "Now Jordi is that your younger brother?" She saw Jacob now sitting by Gabby's foot.

"That's Jacob," Jordi told her, "He's a baby."

"Oh well he's a very cute baby," Cindy went to him, "Is he shy or will he let me hold him?"

"He should," Gabby told her, "He's just feeling a little sick too. Woke up just before Matt left this morning and a few times during the night."

"Well lets go play quietly," Cindy lifted Jacob up and took Jordi's hand and led them back into the living room.

"Thanks Cindy," Gabby followed them back into the living room when she heard the girls again, "I have to go look after them," She saw Jacob laying down and beginning to cry, "I'll put him down too," She went to get the baby and proceeded to go upstairs.

"Mommy said I have a day off," Jordi explained to Cindy, "But I'm going to Hockey tonight," He told her proudly.

"Hockey," She smiled, "Kenny plays hockey. Did you know that?" She spoke of her almost eleven-year-old son.

"He does!" He gleamed, "He's so cool! Does he play tonight?"

"No he doesn't but I bet he'd love to come watch you. Maybe I can take you give your Mommy a break."

"Yes!" He nodded his head, "That's so cool! He's so cool! Maybe he can come and play after school too."

"Maybe," She laughed, "But I'm not sure alright we'll just have to wait an see."

"Okay," He continued to play but ran up to his mom as he saw her carrying Isabelle into the living room. The toddler was sobbing and her face was red and she was pale.

"Isabelle's going to lay down here," Gabby put her gently on the couch and put a pillow under her head and handed her, her stuffed animals. "She's a little scared right now."

"Mommy!" Isabelle reached out for Gabby, "Stay?"

"Mommy has some work to do," She said, "But Mrs. Herman is here she's Mommy's friend."

"No!"

"I'll do your chores," Cindy stood up, "Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Oh no I-"

"Yes you can," She insisted, "Laundry? Dishes? What?"

"Laundry and the dishes and I was going to clean up the kitchen but I-"

"No, no," She shook her head, "I got this. You just relax with the kids; they don't stay that young for long, plus I know Isabelle only wants her Mommy when she's sick."

"Yeah," Isabelle replied, "Love Mommy," She said and her eyes began to close.

**One Day Later**

Matt walked into the house and could hear the voices and crying coming from the second floor. Overnight Jordi had gotten sick so now all five children had the flu and were throwing up.

"Dad's home!" He ran up the stairs and went into Sophia and Isabelle's room and gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "How are two of my favourite girls doing?"

"Daddy!" Isabelle reached for him, "Me sick."

"I know baby girl," He kissed her again, "Mommy's been doing a good job of taking care of you. Daddy's home for a few days now so I'll look after you too."

"Daddy TV?" She asked hopefully.

"You want to snuggle and watch TV?"

"Me too!" Sophia added as she tried to lift her head from her pillow.

"Well I don't see why we can't," He took both of them into his arms and took their pillows and stuffed animals ad well. "Lets go lay downstairs," He carried them into the living room and laid them each down on the couch and sat in the middle of them. There heads resting on his legs he turned on the TV and put on their favourite show.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **So, what did you think please let me know. I'm sorry if it seemed jumpy I felt like I was just repeating the same information (about the children being suck) after awhile so I skipped ahead, hope it was okay.

**A\N 2: **Have an idea? Please let me know and I'll add it to my list. Have 17 requests now.

**Up Next: **Jacob's first steps as requested by **DaiseyAngel**


	9. First Steps

**A\N 1: **Wow, its been a long time since I've updated this and I do apologize; fist was I finishing up final projects for college and studying for exams, then I had exams then I was away for a week. I wanted to update early this week but I have a new computer and transferring the files from my old one didn't work so I lost everything. I had re re-download all the chapters from this site I needed but I lost a lot of my other documents and all of my pictures to.

**A\N 2: **Since I lost all of my documents I lost the prompt list for this series as well so I've decided to just start off fresh with a new one. So if you remember your ideas or have new ones let me know and I'll start up a new list. This one-shot is for **DaisyAngel** who requested one where Jacob takes his first steps.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**First Steps**

The house was relatively quiet with the oldest being at school and Isabelle playing with her toys somewhat quietly. She liked it when her older sisters were at school as she often played with their favourite toys all day. Still though the living room had toys all over the place and Gabby had to get her to help clean it up before picking up the other kids from the bus stop in two hours.

Jacob was sitting on the carpet playing with his boys but had his eye on a big toy fire truck most of the afternoon. It was on the other side of the room and crawling wouldn't get him there fast enough. What if his sister got it first? No. He had to try walking. He pulled himself up onto his feet and took two wobbly steps forward before failing on his bum. He stood up again though and kept his eye on the fire truck.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabby lifted her head from where she was folding laundry, "Jacob you're walking!" She'd seen four kids walk before but each time it was just as exciting, "Matt come quick!" She called from the other room where Matt was getting the kitchen cleaned.

"Yeah!" He came into the room and grinned, "Hey look who's walking," He grinned and walked over to Jacob and stood in front of him, "Come on buddy," He held out his arms, "Can you walk to Daddy."

No he didn't want to that. Jacob frowned and plopped himself back on the carpet and began to cry.

"Matt I think he wanted something," Gabby told him, "That fire truck behind you, I think he wants to play with that."

"Oh," Matt turned around and picked up the big red fire truck and put down in front of him, "Here you go Jacob."

Jacob looked up and stood when he saw what he wanted, "Yay!" He stated to clap his hands happily and sat back down and moved the truck back and fourth babbling away, "Dada!" He said and pushed the truck forward before returning to his baby talk.

"That's right Daddy has a truck like that," Matt sat down beside his youngest, "Maybe when you're a little older I'll let you ride in it."

"Daddy!" Isabelle stopped what she was doing and ran up to him, "Me too?" She hoped, "Please?"

"You want to come for a ride in my fire truck too," He asked.

"Yes," She told him, "Me fire girl, no man."

"Fire girl?" He chuckled, "Well they're called fie fighters now but its good to know you have your mother's spunk."

"Hey!" She piped up and playfully glared at him.

Matt sat Isabelle down on his lap, "You are just like Mommy," He told her, as after a few minutes she wanted to go and walk around.

"Daddy!" She whined, "Play!"

"Go play baby," He kissed her check and removed his hands letting her stand back up and run back to her toys.

"Dada, Dada," Jacob pushed the truck back and fourth, "Dada, Dada." He grinned happily, "Dada!" He looked up at his father and pushed the truck towards him.

"You want me to play?" H took the truck and pushed it so it went along the carpet, "It went away? Can you get it?" Go get it?"

Jacob stood on his feet and with his father's help walked slowly to get the fire truck and when he got it all on his own he was even happier, "Yay! Yay!" He clapped his hands and grinned, "Me! Me!"

"That's right you're walking," Matt picked him up and kissed him, "Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you."

"Me walk better!" Isabelle stood and began showing off how fast she could walk and even how she could run and jump a little bit.

"We know you do sweetheart but your older then Jacob," Gabby explained, "You're a big girl and Jacob's only a baby."

"No!" Jacob frowned, "No!"

"Okay well I guess he's not a baby," Gabby chuckled, "But you're still older sweetie," She told Isabelle, "Now lets clean up some of these toys so we an go get your older brother and sisters in awhile.

"No!" She frowned, "Mommy! No!"

"Yes Isabelle," She spoke more sternly, "You're a big girl you can help put away your toys. Put all your dolls back away in the bin.

"Mommy!" She began to cry and she threw herself onto the floor and began kicking her feet.

"Well you can stay there all you want Isabelle, go ahead have a temper tantrum." Isabelle cried and carried on when she didn't get what she wanted and that was something both Matt and Gabby wanted to stop.

Isabelle continued to cry for a fee more minutes before realizing she wasn't getting any attention. Gabby went back to folding laundry and Matt was playing with Jacob, "Mommy!"

"Oh," Gabby looked up at her, "Are you ready to talk now? Can we put away your toys?

She frowned but stood up and put some of her toys away before looking up at eh mother for a reaction.

"Thank you for listening. Now put your dolls away."

"Mommy!" She cried, "Mommy!"

"Put way your toys Isabelle," She repeated, "The you can help Mommy with the laundry." She knew it was bribery but for some reason Isabelle loved helping out in loading an unloading the washer and dryer.

"Oday!" She cheered and cleaning up her toys quickly before going to help her mother. She tried to fold some of her clothes and her sibling's clothes and put them in the right piles. "Mommy!" She said proud of herself as she folded one of her t-shirts.

"Very good Isabelle!" She praised, "Look a you being such a good girl and helping."

"I am," She repeated and continued to help her mother.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Hope you liked it and please give me any prompts you have and I'll write it down along with your username and make sure to credit you for it.


	10. Addison's Shift at Firehouse 51

**A\N 1: **After taking my computer in I finally was able to recover all of my lost documents :) So I have the list of requested fic again and this is one of them. It's for **DaisyAngel **who wanted a one-shot with a 'Take your Kid to Work Day'. Since where I am we have that in grade nine I decided to do that in this one-shot.

**A\N 2: **In this one-shot Addison is 14 and in grade nine, Jordi is eleven and in grade 6, Sophia is 10 and in grade 5, Isabelle is 9 and in grade 4, Jacob is 7 and in grade 2 and Owen (the baby who isn't born yet in any previous one-shots) is in Senior Kindergarten.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Addison's Shift at Firehouse 51**

"You have all your things ready Addy?" Matt Casey asked his fourteen-year-old daughter as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad I do," She nodded her head as she cut up some vegetables to make a salad,  
"We're leaving after dinner right?"

"Yeah," He confirmed.

"GIVE THAT BACK OWEN!" Nine-year-old Isabelle chased her younger brother around the kitchen before Matt finally grabbed the laughing five year old.

"Daddy!" He chuckled, "Its funny!"

"You creep," Isabelle frowned as she snatched back her electronic diary, "And you wonder why I lock it."

"You write about your boyfriend?" Sophia laughed as she got out the needed material to set the table, "Why don't you stop pretending to have a life and help!"

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily, "I hate you!"

"Good, I hate you too."

"Hey, hey enough all of you!" Matt told them, "Go put your diary back in your room Isabelle and then come and set the table for dinner."

"Fine," Isabelle left without further complaint.

"Sophia," Matt shook his head at his ten year old, "You need to stop attacking your sister. Both of you keep going at each others throats."

"She's worse!" The ten year old scoffed, "She's so fake and she wants to be popular. Like she's that pretty."

"Hey, that's enough!" It was Gabby this time who schooled Sophia, "Just try and be civil to her, she's your sister. You're family.'

"Yeah, yeah," She knew all about how she needed to like her family, she did, she tried to like her family but she and Isabelle had never gotten along, some of her earliest memories were of her and her younger sister arguing over everything; they just didn't agree on anything or have any common interests.

Sophia returned and set the table along with her younger brothers' help. Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and eleven year old Jordi came up from the basement where he was working on a science project, "Dad can I go? I can miss school?" He was jealous his older sister got to go to work with their father for an entire shift and miss school the following day as well.

"When you're in grade nine you can come to work with me," Matt told him, "In the meantime you know it's your sisters turn and I don't want you to be jealous.

"Yeah," Addison added, "I don't want to be a firefighter anyways I want to be a doctor. You're the one who wants to be a firefighter.

"Me too!" Jacob announced proudly.

"I'm going to be a police officer. Like Diego and Uncle Antonio," Owen said as he sat down at the table.

"I'm sure you will be," Gabby smiled at her youngest child, who had seemingly inherited all of the genes from his mother's Dominican heritage. His skin was darker then Gabby's and his hair was black and he loved going to watch his now thirty-two year old cousin box and play with his second cousin's all boys aged five, three and one.

"I just want some privacy," Isabelle sighed, "And my own room."

"Sorry sweetie; we need that extra room for when relatives and friends come for a visit." She told her daughter for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Like when?"

"That's enough," Gabby looked at her, "You don't talk back to me like that. I don't want to hear another word like that out of your mouth, you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. And just for that you can do the dishes all by yourself. I was going to help because your sister had to leave but I think you can do them on your own now."

"Fine."

* * *

"Well, well, look who it is," Squad Lieutenant Peter Mills stood up from the squad table and grins as he walked up to Addison. "You're more petty every time I see you," he hugged her.

"Hi Uncle Peter," She blushed slightly, "Its good to see you again."

"Hey Chief," Mills looked over her shoulder to his boss, "Can she stay here for a little while. You know get some things about Squad for her report."

"Sure," Matt nodded and grinned, "Just not to much, you know even though I'm Chief o still like Truck,"

"Fair enough.'

"You listen to the Squad guys Addison," Matt instructed his daughter. "I'll come back to check on you later."

"All right Dad," She nodded her head and sat in the chair beside Mills, "Hi," She waved at the five men sitting around the table. "My names Addison," She introduced herself unsure if they all remembered her from the end of the year summer BBQ a month ago.

"Yeah, Chief Casey's eldest daughter," One of the smiled at her, "My names Elliot, this is Wayfield, Little, Henry, McDivin and Thompson." He introduced the other men and one female.

"Hi," She smiled and grinned, "So I need to do a report for school and I need to know a little bit about what you do."

"I'll shoe you around," Lucy McDivin offered, "Give you a female version of life in a firehouse with a bunch of guys.

Her mother could and had told her countless stories about that already but Addison knew better then to be rude, "Thank you Miss," She nodded politely and stood, "I'd love that."

"Miss," She grinned, "I think you need to spend some time with my daughters."

"Sure," She nodded again, she knew her daughter's aged four and eight were a bit of a handful for her and her husband to handle.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked as they made there way down the hallway, "Any questions you need to ask?"

"No," She shook her head, "This assignment has to cover all jobs so the required questions we need to answer in our report are really general. I'm more excited for the last paragraph where we can talk about whatever we want to."

"Ah well what would that be?"

"Maybe something like a time sheet of shift in a firehouse. You know what you do at calls and how you do drills and exercise, that kind of thing."

"I think that's a great idea. But you're not coming on calls right?" She would be surprised if her father let her.

"Dad said he'd have to see what the call was before he decided," She explained and just then the call bells went off and she knew there was no way her father would let her go. It was for a major accident on the highway, all hands on deck.

"Alyssa's here if you need anything. You can work in my office," He ran quickly up to her and kissed her cheek before running to the apparatus floor and jumping in his SUV and heading out.

"Might as well get started on this," She sighed to herself and made her way towards her father's office. She loaded up her laptop and began typing out some of the answers to the required questions. Before she knew it, it had been three hours since she started and her father and the rest of the shift still hadn't returned.

"You alright?" Her father's secretary asked as she knocked on the open door, "Need anything?"

"No thank you Miss, I'm good," She looked up from the screen and smiled, "I can help you with something though if you want."

"Oh no, no sweetie that's alright," She assured her, "You're just so quiet I thought I should check on you.

She'd been Matt Casey's secretary since he took over the job four years prior. Chief Boden was retiring and the job was between Matt Casey and Kelly Severide. Both men deserved and wanted the promotion.

It was a relief to all parties involved when Kelly Severide got offered a top position in Arson Investigation and took it.

"It's alright. Everyone says I'm the quietest of all my sisters and brothers," She explained, "Jordi too I guess but Sophia's always been opinionated and I really don't know why Isabelle is so… so well mean sometimes and Jacob and Owen are only little boys, they're supposed to be loud and active."

"I think all of your family is very nice," Alyssa didn't want to directly respond to anything the teenager said. "You're very close to your siblings right?"

"Yeah we get along most of the time," She explained, "But sometimes Isabelle can be really mean."

"That's enough sweetheart," Matt told her as he walked back into the room, "You know your sister is going through a lot."

She sighed, she knew this all to well. Isabelle was diagnosed with social anxiety and mild depression only a year prior and sometimes she felt like her parents were extra nice to her because of it.

"Yeah Dad I know," She nodded and went back to work on her report.

* * *

"Addison, wake up," Matt shook his daughter awake. She was sleeping in an extra cot and had slept through breakfast but their shift was over now.

"Dad," She rubbed her eyes as she woke up, "Is it morning?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetie it is, ready to go home?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "I'll work on my report and do other homework while you sleep."

"Thanks," He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Dad!" She sighed out of embarrassment. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sorry kiddo but you know you'll always be my little girl," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and give me any one-shot requests you have for this series.

**Up Next: **A look at Addison's first day of Junior Kindergarten compared to Jacob's first day of Kindergarten. (For **DaisyAngel)**


	11. Kindergarten

**A\N 1: **This one-shot is for **DaisyAngel **who wanted to see Addison's and Jacob's first days of school.

**A\N 2: **I've been really busy the past few weeks with real life things. That's why its taking so long for me to update one of my stories. I have a few days off now so I'll try to post a few more of them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Kindergarten**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake-up! Wake-up!" Four-year-old Addison ran into her parents room and jumped up onto the bed. "Wake up!"

"Alright Addison," Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes, "No jumping its bad for Mommy and baby."

"Baby," She repeated and jumped down sitting on her bum she looked at her mother who was just waking up, "Baby in here?" She asked touching the small bump in her mother's stomach.

"That's rights sweetheart. Your baby brother or sister is in here."

Addison grinned again and stood and looked at one-year-old Jordi sleeping in the crib, "Jordi still sleeping," She said.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "And we're going to let him sleep for a little while longer."

"Okay Mommy," Addison nodded her head, "Can I have breakfast?"

"Come here," Matt picked her up and placed her on the floor as he searched for a shirt to throw on, "Lets get you some breakfast alright." He found a shirt and took his daughter into his arms and proceeded to carry her through the apartment and into the kitchen.

They were still living in a two-bedroom apartment; the same one he and Gabby had bought nearly five years previous. Now they had two young children and another on the way, they both knew the small apartment wasn't going to be good for them much longer; as it was they were finding it difficult with the lack of storing space and the lack of privacy. They knew with two young kids they wouldn't get much privacy regardless but since Jordi had been sleeping through the night for a few months now they would have preferred to move him into Addison's room. The four year olds room though just wasn't big enough for his crib, changing table and all of his things.

"Daddy!" Addison's voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Pancakes" Matt set her on the ground and she climbed up into her booster seat at the kitchen table, "Please?" she added knowing she was expected to use her manners.

"Better," He praised and set out to start getting breakfast ready.

Twenty minutes later Gabby came into the kitchen carrying Jordi who smiled brightly when he saw his father, "Da!" He reached out to him.

"Hey bud," Matt stood from the table and took his son into his arms, "How's my best bud doing this morning."

The baby began to babble happily and Matt kissed his forehead and looked at his wide, "I was hoping he'd let you sleep in a little longer."

"No," She shook her head, "I woke up ten minutes ago and he was just waking up. I changed him and now he's hungry." She laughed as he was starting at the pancakes. "Sorry sweetie not yet, Mommy will get you some of your food."

At the mention of the word 'food' Jordi smiled even more and bounced up and down excitedly. "Alright bud," Matt put him in his high chair and buckled him in. "You go and get ready babe I can handle the two of them," Matt kissed his wife.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you just look after our little boy," He touched her abdomen.

"You think it's a boy?"

"No! A sister!" Addison voiced her opinion, "No more boys."

"Sorry sweetie we don't get to choose," Gabby told her, "But you love Jordi right?"

"Uh-huh but I want a sister."

"We'll see," She gave Matt another kiss on the lips before going over to kiss her daughter's dark hair, "Be good for Daddy I'm just going to have a shower and then we'll take you to school."

"Yay!" She cheered happily.

Gabby laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy all finished!" Addison finished her pancakes and attempted to carry it to the dishwasher.

"Careful sweetie," Matt watched with one eye as he continued feeding Jordi.

"I'm okay Daddy," She got a chair and put the plate on it and pushed it towards the counter. She climbed up onto it and put the plate on the counter before climbing back down.

"Well that's good problem solving," Matt had to admit hid daughter was able to do thing on her own; the older she got the more he saw she was able to think on her feet and had great problem solving skills.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Alright kiddo," Gabby walked back into the kitchen her hair still wet, "Lets get you dressed for Kindergarten."

"Mommy I'll do it!" She raced into her room and grabbed the outfit she had picked out the night before. It consisted of white tights and a pink dress with white hearts.

"Let me help you with the tights," Gabby told her, Addison could almost completely get dressed on her own but she had problems with tights and leggings.

"Okay Mommy," Addison agreed and let her, other help her get dressed. Ashe then put on her dress and happily got her new backpack and walked to the fridge to get out her watching lunch bag.

"Alright," Matt took Jordi out of his high chair and lifted him into his arms. Jordi was smiling happily at being held by his father but as soon as Matt tried to clean is face he began to fuss. "Sorry bud," He apologized as he finished cleaning him.

"Lets go now!" Addison said as she waited by the front door of the apartment. "I'm ready. Are we going to be late?"

"No, no sweetie we have plenty of time," Gabby assured her, "Lets go get into the car," She took her daughter's hand and walked out of the apartment and outside into the late summer breeze.

Once they were all loaded into the car it took them around twenty minutes to get to the school. Addison undid the seatbelt on her booster seat, grabbed her backpack and hoped excitedly out of the car.

"Mommy! Daddy! Big kids!" She pointed excitedly to all of the older children she could see on the playground, "Like Eva, Diego and Violet." She said of her older cousins.

"Yeah, they're around Diego's age," Gabby told her daughter as she took her hand.

"Is Diego here?" She asked her mother hopefully.

"No sweetie Diego's going to high-school this year," Gabby explained, "It's a school for even bigger kids."

"Oh," She nodded, "Okay. Let's go!" She tugged on her mother's hand and pulled her into the parking lot and towards the Kindergarten entrance. As they got closer they could hear and see lots of kids crying and screaming because they didn't want their parents to leave them. Gabby knew that they wouldn't have that problem with Addison she was more then ready to go to Kindergarten and was very independent.

"Bye Mommy!" Addison reached the door, "I'm going now."

"Wait," Gabby chuckled as she took her hand, "Can you say goodbye to Daddy and Jordi?"

"Oka," She impatiently waited for her father to catch up to them, "Bye Daddy!" She waved and blew him a kiss and walked through the door.

"Is she four or fourteen?" Matt asked his wife, "I'm not ready for that yet," H shook his head and followed his daughter who had already gone to play with the toys and other children.

"That one's ours," Gabby explained to a teacher who was looking at Addison probably wondering where her parents were, "She's a little eager."

"Ah, my names Mrs. Thomson, I believe we met at the orientation."

"Yes," Gabby shook her hand, "My names Gabriela and this is my husband Matt and our younger son Jordi; and our daughter's name is Addison.

"Nice to meet all of you," Mrs. Thompson smiled.

"Addison come and meet your teacher!" Matt called to his daughter and she came running back up to him holding onto a little girl's hand.

"Daddy this is Sara. She's sad her Mommy had to leave so I'm playing with her. She's my bestest friend!"

"Well that's very nice to help your new best friend," Matt praised, "Hi Sara," He waved to the girl.

"Hi," She mumbled in return.

"Daddy she's really shy," Addison explained.

"Addison this is your teacher Mrs. Thompson," Gaby told her daughter, "Say hi and then we're going to go and find your cubby."

"Hi Mrs. Thompson," Addison waved polity, "Come on Sara lets go and find my cubby," She pulled the girl along with her.

**Nine Years Later:**

Twelve-year-old Addison Casey woke up feeling refreshed and excited. Today was the firs day of grade six and after finally getting her own room she knew this would be a great year.

Over the summer her father and a few friends and contacting contacts renovated the basement; instead of a single large room it was now spilt into a main part with a lounge area and TV and two bedrooms and a bathroom. Addison had one of the bedrooms and her younger brother Jordi who was eight had the other one.

Getting changed into her new clothes she smiled as she received a text message from her best friend Sara. Texting her as she walked up the stairs she walked into he kitchen not surprised to see her mother already up.

"Addison you know the rules put away your cell phone."

"Yes," Addison ended her conversation and tucked her phone into the pocket of he jeans. "I'll help. I can make lunches."

"Well that's very kind of you," Gabby wasn't at all surprised though, Addison was always willing and eager to help out.

"No problem," She grinned and began to make lunches for her younger siblings, it wasn't long before her five-year-old and seven year old sisters began to fight and Gabby went running up the stairs.

"Tell her no!" Five-year-old Isabelle said through sobs as she stared angrily at her seven-year-old sister.

"Sophia," Gabby looked at her daughter, "What did you do?"

"I accidentally touched her clothes," The seven year old was bewildered, "I forgot I have a new a dresser now."

"Sophia it was an accident," Gabby told the five year old, "No need to get upset."

"No!" She screamed, "She did it!"

"Weirdo," Sophia rolled her eyes.

At the name Isabelle broke down in tears and Gabby went to console her.

"I don't want to hear that word," Matt scolded hi daughter, "Now go and get changed in the washroom. Sophia left without another word.

"Alright sweetie, lets get you ready," Gabby got Isabelle up and helped her pick out an outfit to wear; a task that always took a long time as she was very picky about what she wore; something neither Gabby or Matt could figure out the reason for.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two-year-old Owen yelled to be let out of his crib.

"I got him," Matt turned and walked down the hall and into his son's room where Own was standing up smiling in his crib and four year old Jacob was just getting up.

"Hi," He greeted and lifted Own into his arms; he had always been amazed at how much his youngest looked like his wife. Every feature was like hers and his skin colour was even a shade darker, he most defiantly got a majority of his traits from his mother's Dominican and Spanish decent side.

"Daddy," Jacob rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, "Is it morning?"

"Yeah bud, time for school."

"Oh," He faltered a bit, "It is?" He had known for a long time that he'd be going to school today he just didn't know what to think about it. He knew what to expect as his four older siblings had gone but he wasn't sure what he thought about it.

"You'll do great bud," Matt encouraged, "Remember you already have lots of friends like Chris and Alyssa."

"I do," He nodded his head at the mention of two of his friends, "Okay Daddy."

"That's my boy," He smiled and ruffled his hair before laying Own down on the change table to change him. Jacob got dressed mostly on his own and Matt helped him with the zipper and button of his jeans.

When he took the boys downstairs the rest of the family was doing various things. Addison was helping Isabelle pack up her lunch bag and Gabby was fussing over Jordi's choice of clothing. While Sophia ate her cereal quietly.

"Dad!" Jordi ran to his father when he saw him, "My wants me to change my hair!"

Matt looked over his shoulder to his wife, "Did you brush it?"

"No."

"That's the problem," Sophia spoke up.

"Shut up!" He turned on his younger sister and glared at her.

"Okay, okay," Gabby looked at each of them, "Jordi I'm not going to ask you again, this isn't a choice go and brush your hair." She told him sternly.

"Do what you mother says Jordi," Matt repeated.

"Fine," He left the kitchen to go back to his room to brush his hair.

"I want all of it brushed!" Gabby called after him.

"Alright," Addison looked at the time on her phone, "Are we taking the bus?"

"Your father and I are going to dive Jacob in," She explained, "Like we did for all of you and we'll do for Owen on his firs day of school. If you want though you can take the bus.

"I'll come," Addison told them, "Meet Jacob's teacher. Just in case I have to pick him up or something."

"Alright."

"I'm taking the bus Isabelle announced.

"You can't walk on your own!" Sophia told her, "You're so stupid!"

"Hey, hey," Matt schooled, "Both of you knock it off and just let us drive you sweetie unless Jordi wants to take the bus too." Jordi returned a few minutes later with his hair combed, "Jordi do you want a drive to school or do you want to take the bus?"

"Ride."

"Ugh!" Isabelle pouted and crossed her arms.

"She always gets her way!" Sophia groaned causing Isabelle to attack her.

"That's enough!" Gabby pulled them apart, "Stop it!"

Both girls grumbled and got their bags and loaded into the car. Jordi and Addison sat in the very back and Jordi climbed into his booster seat and buckled himself in. In the middle row of captains chairs were Jacob and Sophia and Matt helped Jacob into his car seat. In the front row of captains chairs were Isabelle and Owen and Gabby helped them into their car seats.

Twenty minutes later after last minute washroom runs the family were finally on their way to school. Matt and Gabby had given themselves plenty of extra time whish they knew they'd need since it was always a struggle to get out the door in the morning.

Once at school Addison hoped out first and waited for her younger siblings, "I'll take Sophia and Isabelle if you want?" She told her parents.

"No! I'm in grade one! Isabelle glared at her, "I don't need any help!"

"Can you take me Addie?" Sophia asked hopefully. It was clear to everyone that the younger girl worshiped her older sister and that the two got along very well.

"Of course," The twelve year old took her hand, "Lets take Jake to his class first alright."

"Good idea."

"Okay I'll take them," Matt took Jordi and Isabelle's hands, "You alright with Owen too?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah you worry about I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E." She spelt out the name. Isabelle didn't like her hand being held and often would run off even in a busy parking lot.

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head "You have a great first day of school buddy," He knelt down to his son's level and ruffled his hair He then proceeded to take Owen and Isabelle into the school.

"You're going to love Kindergarten Jake," Addison promised her nervous looking brother as they walked into the kindergarten entrance, "It's a lot of fun and if you need help I'm always here."

"Me too!" Sophia agreed, "Me too!"

"See Jacob your older brother and sisters will be here," Gabby squeezed her son's hand, "It'll all be okay."

Jacob nodded and squeezed his mother's hand tightly as they walked into the entrance. Once they got to Jacob's classroom and he saw all of the kids and met his teacher he was all right. He hugged his mother and older sister's and went off to play.

Gabby then walked with Addison and Sophia to the door, which led to the main part of the school, "Have a good day girls," She hugged them both.

"Bye Mommy," Sophia hugged her, "Bye Owen," She waved to her younger brother.

"Bye Mom," Addison hugged her mother, "Everything will be alright I'll check in on Jake at recesses' and make sue he's doing okay. I'll come and get him for the bus tonight too.

"Can I come?" Sophia asked hopefully.

"Not the first day sweetie." Gabby told her, "Maybe another time."

"Okay," She took her older sister's hand and walked off with her into the school leaving Gabby to think about her older four children's first days of kindergarten.

Addison's hand been the easiest; she'd ben ready to go and there were no tears. Jordi was more upset to leave Matt then her but after Matt had shown him a toy fire truck he'd been fine. Sophia was nervous but Addison who had been in grade four at the time helped make sure her younger sister was okay before leaving. Isabelle's was the hardest by far. She refused to leave Gaby's arms and nothing anyone said or did worked. After an hour when Gabby finally got her down and had left she had to come back two hours later because she just wouldn't stop crying. It took Sophia two months before she could stay in school for a whole week without having a meltdown and even then there were still times when she just couldn't cope with it all. That had led Matt and Gabby to seek out help for her and had been seeing a child psychologist since the summer before Senior Kindergarten.

"There you are Ready to go?" Matt walked though the doors.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Only one more first day of Kindergarten left," She looked at her youngest who was totally oblivious to everything that had been happening.

"Yeah," He nodded, "But lots of other firsts still to come," He said reassuringly.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, if you have any ideas or prompts let me know and I'll add it to the list.

**Up Next: **A school Christmas play for **goggiebee**.


	12. Christmas Play

**A\N 1: **This one-shot is for **Goggiebee **who wanted to see the children have a Christmas play at school. The ages of the children in this story are Addison (13) Jordi (10) Sophia (19) Isabelle (8) Jacob (6) Owen (4)

**A\N 2: **When I first started writing this I never imagined it to turn into a full out Dawson-family event but you know me and my Dawson family feels :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Play**

The gymnasium was already getting full an hour before the play started and that was why Gabby and Matt had come early. After many years of seeing the play they had learnt that the early they came the better.

"Okay, I'll get some seats and save them," Matt told his wife who was holding onto their youngest's hand,

"Mommy!" Owen looked up at his mother, "It's Santi!" He said of his second cousin who was coming into the gymnasium with his family.

"Oh," Gabby turned around and smiled as she sported her nephew and his wife plus their sons. "Hi."

"Hi Aunt Gabby," Diego greeted back, "Is it always this crazy."

"Every year."

"Mama!" Ten month old James tugged on his mothers t-shirt and looked up at her rubbing his eyes.

"I know baby, you're tired" She soothed him, "Diego I'm going to go and find some chairs. Can you take Santiago to his classroom?"

"I'll take him Allie," Gabby offered, "I have to take Owen anyways and I want to check on Addison and make sure she ate.

All of the grade seven and eights had stayed after school to help set up for the night and to practice for the play. Addison was especially excited as she was one of the two narrators for the play.

"Thanks Gabby," Allison smiled gratefully and Santiago happily followed his great-aunt and second cousin to their Kindergarten classroom.

Once the boys were settled Gabby made her way to Addison's classroom and found the thirteen year old frantically going over her lines.

"Mom!" She sighed with relief when she saw her, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I never get nervous but then I saw everybody and…"

"Just take a deep breath and try to relax," Gabby instructed her, "Did you have something to eat?"

"Yeah one of the grade seven teachers brought some pizza."

"Good," She kissed her forehead, "You know your lines sweetie and you're going to be great alright."

"Yeah I know I'm still nervous though."

"And that's alright, now go and finish getting ready."

Addison nodded and went off to quickly go through her lines one more time. As Gabby made her ay back to the gymnasium she thought about how proud he was of all of her children, not just of Addison but all six of them. They were all growing up to be great children and she couldn't be more proud of them.

As for what they were doing at the concert Owen's Junior Kindergarten class was singing some songs and since they were first up and weren't up again Owen and Santiago would come and join them. Jacob's grade one class was doing some songs and then a small skit about giving to others during the holiday season. Isabelle's grade three class was doing a play about how Christmas is celebrated around the world. Sophia's grade four class along with the other grade four class and the grade five, six, seven and eight classes were doing the complete story of the birth of Jesus complete with sets and hand-made costumes. Jordi was playing a Wiseman and although Addison had wanted to be Mary her teachers and other classroom teachers had decided to give the part to another girl since she was already a narrator. After a day of anger she'd decided to help out with the younger grades plays and had lots of fun helping out Isabelle's grade three classes.

"Gabby," James smiled as she sat down beside Diego, "Gabby," He let go of his Sippy cup and crawled onto her lap and sat happily.

"Hi sweetie," She kissed her great-nephew's dark brown hair, "You're learning new words all the time."

"Box," He showed her proudly and did a small punch with a light giggle.

"Oh boy," She laughed, "Not only do you look like your Daddy but you're going to be just like him too." She was amazed at how much James looked liked Diego, in fact she'd held up a picture of him and Diego when they were both ten months old and the resemblances was unreal, it was almost like they were the same person. She kept telling herself though that Diego looked identical to her older brother and his father Antonio.

"Ala, Baa," James looked over Gabby's shoulder and squealed with happiness as he saw his grandparents, his smile turned to utter joy as he saw his aunt and uncle as well.

"Oh the while families here now," Matt smiled, after almost sixteen years of marriage to Gabby he was quite expecting this to happen. He knew Eva and her husband Patrick were going to be there as their children were in grade four and six at the school. He'd be incredibly surprised though if he hadn't seen Antonio and Laura.

After all of the greetings had happened Antonio and Laura joined the family and Antonio smirked as he gave his younger sister a kiss on the cheek and promptly took his grandson into his arms as he sat down beside her.

"Baa," James clapped happily as he smiled up at his Abuelo, "Hi."

"Hey buddy," Antonio kissed his forehead, "You being a good boy?"

"Yes."

From two seats down Diego chuckled, "His favourite word right now is yes Dad," He reminded his father, "He's been a handful like always."

"Is that so?" Antonio asked his grandson who simply grinned cheekily in response, "Well it serves you right," Antonio turned back to his son, "You weren't the perfect baby either."

"Gee, thanks Dad." Diego rolled his eyes but smiled at his father's light-hearted tease.

"Ssh," Gabby hushed them as she saw Addison and the other narrator come onto the stage t begin to announce the play. After a few moments of being nervous Addison got into it and read her lines like she'd been on stage her entire life. With a smile she introduced the Kindergarten classes and the entire family couldn't help but laugh as Owen and Santiago both ran up to hug her before having to be called back onto the stage by their teachers.

By the time the Birth of Jesus play had started Owen, Santiago and James had all long been asleep. Owen sleeping in Gabby's lap his head resting on her shoulder; Santiago was stretched out on Antonio and Laura's laps and little James was curled up in his mother's arms.

* * *

**A\N 1: **So what did you think? Did you like the appearances of other family members?

**A\N 2: **If you have any prompts for me regarding this series please let me know in an email or PM :) I'm also on Twitter!

**Up Next: **Addison's 13th birthday for **Goggiebee **who wanted to see a one-shot with one of the children's birthdays.


	13. Addison's 13th Birthday

**A\N: **This one-shot is for **Goggibee **who wanted to see a birthday party for one of the kids, I hope she and everyone else likes it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, the rights to the "Happy Birthday" Song or LEGO.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Addison's 13****th**** Birthday**

"But Addison!" Seven-year-old Sophia whined as she followed her older sister into the dinning room, "Why can't I go? I'll be good!"

"Sophia," Addison was usually very patient with her younger siblings but her sister had been bugging her about this for two weeks, "All my friends are going to be here and we want some privacy. You wouldn't like what we're going to be talking about.

"Why?"

"Mom," Addison turned and walked towards the kitchen, "She's asking me again."

Gabby looked at her second eldest daughter, "We already told you enough Sophia," She scolded, "Addison's friends and her are going to have the sleepover tonight downstairs and you won't be going down there."

She frowned, "I thought you liked me," She looked up at her older sister.

"I do Soph but I'm thirteen now and you're only seven."

"Almost eight!"

"You just had your birthday!" She exclaimed, "Two months ago!"

"So?" She challenged.

"Sophia…" Gabby looked at her, "Come help me decorate the cake alright."

"How come she gets two cakes and two parties?" She wanted to know.

"Because turning thirteen is a big deal," Gabby explained to her, "When you're thirteen you'll have two parties."

"Sadi! SANDI!" Two-year-old Owen ran down the stairs as fast as he could and clapped his hands as Matt went to open the door, "SANTI!" He ran up to hug his second cousin and best friend, "Hi!"

"Hi!" The two year old smiled back, "Play now?"

"Oh, wow hold on," Diego spoke up, "Say hi first Santiago."

"Hi Uncle Matt," The two year old waved

"Hi Diego," Owen smiled and then he and Santiago took off to the family room so they could play.

"Well looks like we're just on time," Antonio grinned and stepped through the door followed by Laura who was carrying the cake she'd made for Addison's family birthday party.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Diego smiled at his parents and tried to take the cake from his mom but she swatted his hand away

"This goes to your Aunt Gabby," She handed it straight to her sister in-law, "Where's the birthday girl anyways?" She wondered.

"Right here Aunt Laura," She appeared from the living room and smiled at her family.

"Happy birthday kiddo, even if I don't like the thought if you becoming a teenager," Antonio walked up to his niece and gave her a hug, "Still no boyfriend right?"

"Uncle Antonio!" She sighed, "Dad already went over this with me," She glared at her father.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You know we've talked about the rules before. She wanted boys at her party tonight," Matt filled everyone in, much to Addison's horror.

"Dad!" She blushed bright red and ran out of the room.

"Nice going Matt," Gabby rolled her eyes, "Lets go before you cause anymore damage alright?"

"I'll go get the boys and tell them to come up," Matt retreated to the basement where Jordi and Jacob were playing Xbox. "Hey boys its time to turn it off, Auntie Laura and Uncle Antonio are here and so are Diego, Allison and Santi are here too."

"One more game?" Jordi pleaded.

"No, turn it off or I will."

"Alright," Jordi switched off the device and the three headed upstairs. Where Addison was getting hugged by everyone and the only sibling who wasn't jealous was Owen.

"What's so great about thirteen?" Jordi mumbled.

"She's a teenager," Sophia explained, "She's really cool now." She informed her older brother as if she knew what she was talking about, "Want to play with us?" She asked referring to the board game she and Isabelle were setting up.

"Fine, only until Alicia gets here," He said of their seven-year-old second cousin.

They played for twenty minutes until Eva, her husband Patrick and their two daughters, seven year old Alicia and nine year old Hannah came.

"NO MINE!" Owen took a toy from Santiago's hand.

"NO!" Santiago went to bite him but Diego was quick to stop him.

"Hey, hey," He looked at his son sternly, "No biting."

"My Toy!" He pointed to the police car Owen was playing with.

"NO!" Own angrily yelled back.

"Owen, you know you share," Gabby approached her youngers son, "Lets find you another toy."

"No," He shook his head, "Mine!"

"Owen!" Jacob crawled over to his older brother while pushing the big fire-truck he loved to play with, "Want this?"

"That's so nice of you Jacob," Gabby prised her son, "Owen can you say thank –you?"

"No!" He shook his head, "Mine!" He sobbed and tried to take the toy Santiago had.

"Alright," Gabby lifted him up, ignoring his screaming, "I think you need a little time-out."

"NO!" He screamed, "NO! NO!" But Gabby took him into the kitchen anyways so he could calm down.

Addison shook her head slightly, she loved her younger siblings but sometimes she wished she didn't have so many. There was a huge age difference between her and most of them, she always felt like she didn't really have anything in common with them. Then they went and did something adorable and she loved them again.

"Addison, Addison!" Isabelle, Sophia, Alicia and Hannah all called her name.

"Oh look at that!" She grinned as they'd managed to build a huge castle out of blocks and different sized LEGO's.

"We all helped," Isabelle smiled up at her in the hopes she'd appreciate that.

Addison caught on quick, "Well that's always important," She smiled and sat down next to her picking her up and putting her in her lap.

"Dad!" Jordi walked up to his father Jacob following him, "Can we go outside and play?"

"I think that's a great idea," He grinned, "Make sure you wear a light jacket and you keep an eye on your brother."

"I will," Jordi promised.

"I'll go with them," Diego stood up, "Come on Santiago lets go outside," He picked his son up.

"No Dada!" He screamed, "No!"

"Yes come on," He carried him into the hallway and put on his jacket.

"Dego go?" Owen walked by and began to pout and cry.

"Oh no bud," He assured him, "We're just going outside to play."

"Owen come?"

"Yed!" Santiago answered making his father chuckle.

'Well if is okay with your Mommy then I'll take you," He looked at his aunt who was standing behind her youngest.

"Of course," She grinned, "Now you be a good boy for Diego."

Owen nodded his head and smiled as Gabby helped him with his jacket and shoes.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Addison Happy Birthday to you!" The family sung as Gabby placed the cake in front of her daughter and she blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"This looks so good Aunt Laura! I almost don't want to cut it."

"It's a birthday cake," Jordi exclaimed, "It's suppose to be eaten."

"Oh you just don't understand baking," She rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"Because I like eating things," He informed her, "Like birthday cakes."

"Okay, okay," Matt chuckled and cut the cake giving the first piece to Addison and then the youngest kids first.

After the cake was finished and eaten Addison opened her presents, She got lots of clothes or gift cards and some money but her favourite gift was from her Mom and Dad who gave her a scrapbook of different pictures of herself throughout the years.

"I love this!" She grinned looking through some of the pages, "I remember this, oh my gosh Isabelle you were so little," She showed her sister the picture of the girls sitting on Santa's lap, they were eight, four and three."

"Wow," Isabelle looked at the picture, "I barely remember that."

"Yeah you were pretty little," Addison looked through more pictures and saw some of her when she was very little and some of her when Jordi was only just born.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, if you have any prompts let me know as well :)

**Up Next: **The kids having an easter egg hunt for **Goggibee**


	14. Easter Egg Hunt

**A\N:** This one-shot is for **Goggibee.**I know its been a long time since I've updated this and I truly I'm sorry; I meant to update several times but always got distracted. I figured though after last nights episode that we all needed a cute Dawsey family one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings****: **None

**Easter Egg Hunt**

"Wake Up! Wake Up!" Nine-year-old Addison led her younger sisters into their parents room, "It's Easter!" She shouted as she helped them climb up onto the bed. Climbing up herself she turned and grinned as she saw Jordi race into the room.

"Alright, Alright," Matt sat up rubbing his face, "Get off the bed. Your mother needs to sleep."

"Mommy tired?" Three-year-old Isabelle asked.

"Yeah sweetie Mommy's really tired, your baby brother was up all night."

"Bad baby!" Isabelle turned towards her brother's crib, "Bad!"

'Oh no sweetheart. Owen's just a little baby; he doesn't know how to talk yet, he just wanted to be held and he was hungry a lot."

Owen was only two weeks old and his labour had been one of the hardest for Gabby; she had been in a very painful labour for thirty hours before Owen finally arrived.

"Daddy can we go now? Did the Easter Bunny leave Chocolates?" He wondered.

"No, no we can have some breakfast but lets wait awhile until we go find all of the candy and treats alright?"

"Aw," Four-year-old Sophia pouted, "Why?"

"Because Mommy needs to rest and-"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Two-year-old Jacob yelled from his crib.

"I got him," Matt saw his wife start to move.

"I'll help!" Addison grinned and raced out of the room towards Jacob and Jordi's room, "Hi Jacob!" She unlocked the crib and pulled it down.

"Adie!" The toddler grinned happily lunging into her arms.

"Hi," She set him on the ground, "Daddy he's poopie," She informed her father as eh walked into the room.

"Okay," Matt took him, "I'll change him and then do you ant to dress him?"

"Yes!" She cheered happily, "Thank you Daddy!"

"I help Addie?" Sophia walked into the room.

"Sure," Addison smiled, "Come here Soph."

"Yay!" The four year old grinned and skipped over to her sister.

"Alright," Matt finished changing Jacob's diaper and then sent set him on the ground, "You two change him and then go get changed yourselves. I'll make pancakes for breakfast.

The kids ate their breakfast and were able to last until eleven before getting restless and wanting to go on their Easter egg hunt. Matt had them colouring and playing in the kitchen as there was candy in every other room but they were all getting impatient.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we please look for the candy now?" Five-year-old Jordi begged.

"In a little while bud," Matt bent down and ruffled his son's hair.

"They can go now," Gabby walked into the kitchen carrying Owen, "I don't want them hurting you," She chuckled and kissed Matt on the lips.

"Funny," He responded back giving her a kiss and taking Owen, "Come here buddy." He held his youngest, "You want to watch your brothers and sisters go look for candy?"

"He's so cute!" Sophia stood on her tiptoes and peered at her baby brother, "He looks like Mommy!"

"I know," Matt nodded. Owen had inherited all of his mother's genes, with skin a shade darker then hers and dark brown eyes, he looked nothing like his father, "He does look like Mommy."

"Lets go! Lets go!" Jordi rubbed his hands impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Matt said, "You know the rules, only take the candy that has your name on it. Addison, Jordi help out your younger siblings."

"I no help!" Isabelle shook her head, "I do!"

Matt chuckled; she couldn't read yet but there was no way she'd take any help. "Alright sweetheart you find your own candy."

"Come on Sophia!" Addison took hold of her sister's hand and led her off into the living room to start looking for candy. Jordi and Jacob had started looking in the living room.

"Ooh look!" Addison held up a bag, "This has your name on it Sophia."

"Yay! The four year old grinned and took it, "Pretty!" She saw all of the various pink toys. "There more?" She looked up at her sister,

"I think so," She took her hand and led her back to look. They found Addison's big gift as well as lots of candy that wad for them.

"Issy?" Sophia pouted and looked at her younger sister, "So stoborn," She tried to pronounce stubborn.

"NO!" The three year old shrieked and went to attack her Matt picking her up, "Isabelle," He scolded, "That's quite enough. Now lets go and find your candy."

"No! Daddy! No!" She cried, "Me do!"

"I know sweetheart but you can't read yet."

"Yes!" She sobbed, "Me can."

"Isabelle," He shook his head, "Sweetheart you can't read," He led her over to where he knew her big gift was, "Look over there and I think you'll find a doll."

"Yay!" She an over to where her father was pointing and did indeed find a new doll, one that she liked in the toy store, it looked like her and cam with a doctor's outfit; which was what she wanted to be when she was older.

"Yummy!" Jacob dug into his chocolate and pressed it to his mouth getting it all over himself, "Yummy!" He licked his hands.

"Jacob!" Gabby rushed over to him, "Jacob you're a mess. Matt!" She grabbed her husband's attention. "Can you wash him up?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"No Daddy!" Isabelle tugged on his hand, "Help please," She looked up at him.

"Isabelle-" He sighed; she asked nicely and used her manners but she needed to learn how to wait, especially when her younger siblings needed help.

"Come on sweetie," Gabby walked towards her still carrying a sleeping Owen, "Mommy will help you."

"Okay," She agreed, "Candy?"

"Look over there," Gabby pointed to one of the toy cabinets and Isabelle raced over and found her candy, "Yay!" She cheered happily for herself.

At twelve thirty the younger kids were so exhausted that they had gone down easily for their nap, even Isabelle who usually refused to sleep. Addison and Jordi, although to old for a nap were lying on the couch watching a movie; with Own currently sleeping as well Gabby and Matt were very glad they had a few moments to themselves.

"We have time to ourselves," Matt slipped his arms around Gaby's middle and pulled her into him.

"Uh-huh; and there are things to do and we have two children in the next room and four more upstairs asleep," She reminded him.

"Sour sport," He playfully teased turning her around to face him; he was pouting.

"Hey!" She poked him, "This is your fault! You're the one who got me pregnant six times!"

"Uh-huh and I couldn't be happier I did," He bent down and kissed her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She kissed him in return, "Just no more kids; six kids is enough."

"I agree."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jordi and Addison walked into the room, "Come watch the movie!"

"Alright, alright!" Matt laughed as he ran up to them and took them both in his arms tickling them as he sprinted back to the couch.

"Daddy!" They laughed.

From the kitchen Gabby watched the scene with a huge grin on her face; she couldn't be any happier then she was right now.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know if you have any promots. I only have 14 right now. The more I get the more often I'll update :)

**Up Next: **A family trip to Disney World for **Goggibee. **


End file.
